A Hero's Legacy
by Shinobi of Greed
Summary: Everyone thinks being born with two quirks has made my life easier. They believe having a former top hero for a parent has set me up for success. Many expect greatness from me just because of my name. They could be right, but that's for you to decide. After all this is the story of how I became the greatest hero to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My hero Academia . . . Duh

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Smash!**

Chapter 1. Origin

"Go Tou-chan!" A small and high pitched voice cheered loudly, while bouncing wildly in front of a large flat screen TV. "Show those villains why you're the number one hero!"

From the kitchen Kushina Namikaze watched with a small smile as she observed her son enthralled with the broadcast that was currently airing. Said broadcast was a live video feed of the world's number one hero and her husband Minato Namikaze fighting against a dangerous group of rouge villains.

"Give them one of these and some of this!" Naruto roared with vigor, while the small four year old tossed punches around in the air.

Kushina silently stifled her laughter as she watched Naruto bounce around the room. As he dashed around in his excitement the small white haori Kushina had made for him was flapping widely about. Seeing this Kushina stealthily entered the room and quickly scooped her son up into her arms.

"I have you now hero!" Kushina declared in a mock villainous tone of voice.

Slightly squirming Naruto worked his way free from his mother's grasp and moved away from the woman. Then by pointing a figure forward Naruto striked a heroic pose.

"You can never stop me villain! I am the great Yellow Flash Jr!" Naruto announced in a serious and bold tone.

Seeing her son trying to act serious and imitate her husband, Kushina couldn't hold back her amusement any longer and began to burst out in laughter.

"Jr?" Kushina snickered into between large bursts of laughter. "That's adorable!"

Blushing red Naruto gripped his firsts and glared at his mother. "Kaa-chan stop it! Villains aren't supposed to laugh at heroes!"

"This is too precious!" Kushina yelled as she began to wipe tears from her eyes. "Wait till your Tou-san hears about this one!"

His eyes going wide in embarrassment, Naruto was about to reply. However, his attention was quickly drawled back to the television.

"He's done it everyone! The number one hero has saved the day once more!" An energetic newscaster announced with pure and utter joy.

"Way to go Tou-chan!" Naruto yelled in response, while he noticed the camera pan to his father's backside. Showing the man's white haori flapping in the wind, while Minato held one victorious hand high into the air. Leaving nothing else to be seen besides his hero name which was written in kanji on the back of his white haori.

Kushina gave an honest smile as she watched Naruto's face light up with excitement. The boy truly loved and admired his father and that was something that filled Kushina with happiness.

"You know." Kushina began in a soft voice, while bending down onto her knees and wrapping herself around her son. "One day that will be you Naruto, you'll be the hero that surpasses your father."

"You think so?" Naruto asked in a stunned voice.

Kushina smiled and tightened her hold on Naruto. "You've inherited your father's quirk along with my very own, but that's not why you'll become the best. You'll be the best because I and your father both believe you will become a great hero."

Smiling wide at his mother's words Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Minato)

Standing victoriously over his foes, Minato took a small sigh and caught his breath. He wasn't harmed or even touched by the villains he had defeated, but still fighting ten on one and protecting civilians was a slight challenge, even for the number one hero. Regardless like always Minato had come out on top and saved the day.

"You villains won't be harming anyone else for a long time." Minato declared to the unconscious criminals, while the man bore a large grin on his face.

Sirens echoing off in the distance, Minato knew it was only a matter of time before the police came to arrest the villains. So the hero only had to hang around for a few more minutes and then he could go home to his family.

"I wonder if Kushina-chan has started dinner?" Minato mumbled to himself happily, as his thoughts were taken over by his wife and son.

However, while Minato was distracted an explosion rocked the area he was located at. Though using his high level of experience and reaction time, the number one hero vanished from the area in a flash of yellow light. Reappearing a decent distance away from his original position in a blink of an eye.

"Did I miss a villain?" Minato mumbled to himself, as he was now fully alert and scanning the area. Noticing the street he had been fighting the villains in was currently empty, save for a newly formed crater where the initial explosion was set off from.

"So this is what passes for the number one hero." A calm and unfamiliar voice spoke up, while loud footsteps could be heard off in the distance.

Grabbing a pair of three pronged kunai in each hand, Minato striked a fighting stance. His soft blue eyes hardening on the silhouette of a figure walking through a large cloud of smoke.

"Who are you!" Minato yelled out, while preparing himself for another fight.

The figure coming into view as an unfamiliar man dressed in a black suit, with a face that was twisted and sunken, giving Minato chills from just looking at him. As Minato's gut instinct was telling him that this man was dangerous.

"I've gone by many names in the past. You however may call me All for One." The now named All for One declared.

"Well All for One you're foolish to attack me knowing who I am." Minato fired back.

All for One grinned and held an arm back. "Strength Enhancer, Kinetic Booster, Spring-like Limbs, Steel Bones, Razor Claws, Sonar Sense and Enhanced Speed. Yes this combination of quirks will be enough to kill you."

His eyes snapping wide at All for One's declaration to kill him, Minato tossed his kunai forward at blinding speeds. However, at the exact instance of Minato tossing his kunai All for One lunged forward at speeds faster than the normal human eye could follow.

Minato priding himself on his speed and reaction time however followed the man's movements. Then at the exact timing of his two blades coming parallel with All for One body, Minato vanished in a flash of light. Appearing beside All for One with a fist cocked back ready to strike the villain.

Though to Minato's utter shock, the exact moment he flashed by All for One's side to attack. The villain was already midstrike with a fierce punch aimed right at the number one hero's side. In fact the fist came so fast Minato had no time to react, and was violently blasted in his left arm and upper torso.

"Die hero!" All for One yelled, while the man twisted his fist and sent Minato flying back and into a commercial building.

A yellow flash appearing off to the side of the street almost instantly, a panting Minato held onto his dangling left arm.

"Sh-shit." Minato cursed, as he realized with just one punch his left arm along with a few ribs were completely broken. "He packs a punch and his speed and reaction time is insane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

The atmosphere in the Namikaze household had completely died and a grim sense of dread swept over Naruto and Kushina. As both of the Namikaze's watched the man who they envisioned as invincible actually get seriously injured.

"This is teffifying ladies and gentlemen, this unknown villain appears to have the number one hero on the ropes! In all my years of TV journalism I've never seen anyone come close to the mighty Yellow Flash!"

Hearing the news reporter, Naruto clenched his fists and glared at live feed of his father. "Go Tou-chan! You can win!" The young boy yelled loudly.

Kushina on the other hand remained silent and held onto her son. She was on edge and didn't know how to react, as all she knew to do was watch and hope Minato would come out on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Minato)

Grinning wide to hide his pain and shock, Minato glared down at All for One. "I may have misjudged your abilities. Your speed and power is quite remarkable. So from here on out I'll be taking you on seriously!"

All for One grinned from ear to ear. "Meaningless words from a man who isn't long for this world."

Vanishing from sight, Minato appeared using a kunai marker at All for One's feet. Then by striking fast he planted a strong kick into All for One's ribs. Causing the villain to bend over in pain and slowly drop his guard.

"And who gets to decide such things?" Minato asked, while he pulled his right arm back for a devastating punch. "The only one who gets to decide such things!"

"Die!" All for One shouted as he sent a fast uppercut at Minato.

Disappearing in a flash of yellow light, Minato stood behind All for One with his fist ready to strike.

"Is me!" Minato finished before delivering a solid punch to All for One's backside. Causing a hard crunching sound to fill the air followed by the harsh pain filled yell of one Minato Namikaze. "Damnit!"

"What's the matter Yellow Flash? Did you break your hand off my hardened muscle tissue quirk?" All for One asked, while he quickly spun around and decked Minato in the jaw. Using enough brutal force to send the number one hero toppling backwards.

Eventually coming to a stop Minato stood up in a lowered crouched position. However, the hero was quickly forced to dash away as All for One chased after him and went full offensive.

'My entire left arm is broken along with my right hand. I can also feel a few broken ribs and he might have fractured my jaw with that last punch.' Minato thought as he continuously dodged a wild onslaught from All for One. 'He seems to have multiple quirks that give him an entire toolbox to use against me. I have to think of a solution to defeating this man quirky!'

All for One started to laugh as he was getting closer and closer to striking Minato. "What's the matter Yellow Flash? Slowing down are we?"

Minato silently cursed himself and tried to think of any solution to defeating All for One. 'Perhaps I could fight the man long enough until someone with a more offensive oriented quirk comes to assist me?' Minato thought, as his mind drifted to the number two hero and his dear friend All Might. 'That is probably my best course of action!'

"Stop stalling and die!" All for One yelled loudly.

Minato avoided another punch, but found himself tripping on a piece of broken rubble as he moved. This caused the hero to slowly fall and All for One to capitalize on the opening. However, while All for One's fist was inches away from Minato's face the number one hero disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

'You'll have to catch me first.' Minato thought, while the hero reappeared several dozen feet away from All for One. Though Minato was completely unaware of the large shadow looming over top of him.

"Got you!" All for One declared, as a wide eyed Minato was suddenly blasted in the backside with tremendous force. The force of the blow snapping Minato's spine and sending the number one hero ragdolling away.

Landing roughly in a pile of rubble and dirt Minato coughed up some blood. Then by tightening his fists he clenched the broken earth around him. 'Such power.' Minato thought with a sense of dread.

"Heh I've been studying you Yellow Flash." All for One revealed, while the man stalked over to the downed hero. "You can only teleport to markers you've set, so if I locate your markers in the battlefield I know your escape routes. I've also noticed a two second delay between each of your flashes, a small window of time that can be abused with the right speed and timing."

Minato gritted his teeth as he heard the man speak, as no one had ever analyzed the weakness in his abilities to such a degree before.

"You fought well, but now." All for One began, while he bent down and lifted Minato up by his throat. "It's time for the world to lose its pillar of hope. It's only symbol of peace."

Slowly bringing his hands up Minato tightened his shaking and broken hands around All for One's wrists. "Even. . . Even if you kill me." Minato began in a weakened voice. "I know without a shadow of a doubt someone will take my place. And when that person fails a new pillar will rise. Villains like you will never win All for One."

All for One frowned as he saw the wide grin on Minato's face. A grin of a man at death's door, but still refused to show despair or pain. A true hero till the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Tears trailing down his face Naruto screamed at the television for his father to win. Every fiber in his being refusing to believe that someone could beat his father. Kushina on the other hand kept her eyes glued to the screen in horror. Then together both members of the Namikaze family screamed in terror as they watched All for One snap the neck of Minato Namikaze. The latter of whom died with a large smile on his face.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto yelled in despair.

"Minato!" Kushina wailed in anguish before the television went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One week later)

It has been an entire week since the incident where the number one hero Minato Namikaze was slain. The funeral for the man was only a few days ago and was a large nationwide spectacle. One where countless pro heroes were attendance for. The ceremony was nice and paid perfect tribute to the man who gave everything in the line of service.

However, to Minato's son Naruto the respect he was given wasn't enough, as the villain who had killed his father was never caught. A harsh fact that still haunted the young hero in the making. That is why currently Naruto Namikaze was in his family courtyard sulking under the cover of a large cheesy blossom tree.

"Tou-chan." Naruto mumbled sadly, while in his hands he held the homemade Haori his mother had made for him to mimic his father's. Then as a small tear trailed down his face, Naruto gripped tightly onto the fabric.

"Naruto." The voice of Kushina yelled out loudly, while still managing to sound weak and hollow. "You have a visitor."

Slowly looking over his shoulder and to the direction of Kushina's voice, Naruto called back to his mother. "Tell them to go away!"

"I will not!" A strong and masculine voice replied stubbornly, while a large muscular man dashed his way by Naruto's side.

Stunned Naruto looked up to the massive frame of the former number two hero. The now number one hero All Might.

"U-uncle Toshinori?" Naruto gasped in surprise, while the small boy quickly jumped up to his feet and looked at the man. Noticing his normal trademark grin was oddly enough absent.

"Naruto-kun." All Might began softly, while bending down to engulf the small child in a hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss. And I'm even more so sorry for not being there to assist your father."

Trembling Naruto bit his lip and tried to compose himself. However, all the young boy managed to do was cry in response.

"Why did he have to die?"

His heart cracking All Might pulled back and placed his hands onto Naruto's shoulders. Making sure to the boy met his gaze.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, but I do know this. Your father was a fantastic hero, one who inspired countless heroes to follow in his footsteps. Don't let the pain in your heart push you down the wrong path. Your father was a true hero till the very end and now it's your turn to follow his path. Become strong and the symbol of peace that this world needs." All Might declared with conviction behind his words.

Naruto tightened his tiny fists and pondered over All Mights words. "But what about the villain who-. . ."

"Don't worry about him." All Might quickly declared, as he cut Naruto off and his gaze hardened. "You focus on walking the path of a hero and I will bring that villain to justice as a true hero!"

Naruto looked down. "You promise?"

Pounding his chest, All Might grinned wide. "As the current symbol of peace, you have my word Naruto-kun. I will not rest until that man is stopped!"

"Thank you Uncle Toshinori." Naruto replied respectfully.

All Might softly patted the boy. "No need to thank me Naruto-kun. I'm a hero after all, it's my duty." The newly placed number one hero declared, while standing to his feet. "Though I should be off, your Kaa-san mentioned a lady friend of yours was stopping by!"

Blushing red Naruto could only think of one person. "Momo-chan is coming by!?" The blond yelled in embarrassment.

Seeing his Godson's reaction All Might released a loud laugh before leaping away into the air. Only to look down at the boy below him, thinking to himself that he may have already found his successor.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled from inside the house. "Come inside, the Yaoyorozu's are here to see you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few years later)

Five years have gone by since the hero known as the Yellow Flash had lost his life. Since then his only son had spent every single moment training his mind, body and quirk. During the day Naruto would study at a prestigious private school, then during the after hours he would train in his family's personal dojo. Because of this Naruto didn't have much interaction with people his age, something that would have caused alarm with his mother Kushina. Except for the one person that would always hang by Naruto's side no matter what, that of course being his childhood friend Momo Yaoyorozu.

Today was no exception from the norm, as Naruto was busy flashing around his dojo. Taking only brief moments to stop and strike training dummies before once again flashing away, doing so in speeds that were instantaneous. Showing his quirk was a mutation and unlike his father's original quirk had no cooldown in between his teleports.

Momo watched silently from the side, as her quirk didn't require the same form of training as Naruto's did. So she wasn't really improving on anything, she just wanted to be near the person she considered her best friend in the entire world.

'Naruto-kun has made a lot of progress with the quirk he inherited from his Tou-san..' Momo thought to herself, while she watched the boy stop in front of a dummy and hold his arm back. Then by opening his palm a blue swirl of energy started to from in Naruto's hand.

'It will work, it will work, it will work.' Naruto chanted within his own mind, while he looked down to the small ball that was slowly rotating in his hand. 'Concentrate and start with a slow build up.'

Momo watching Naruto create the spinning ball of energy felt a slight build up of nerves. This wasn't the first time Naruto has tested this technique, which was derived from his second quirk. The one which he had inherited from his mother Kushina. Though unlike the quirk he inherited from his father, Naruto had very little control over it. Which resulted in the boy hurting himself on more than a few occasions.

"Rasen-. . . Gwaahhh!" Naruto shouted in pain, while the ball erupted in his hand. Causing the muscles in Naruto's arm to rip and shred apart. The pain causing Naruto to tremble and fall to his knees, while he used his good arm to grab onto his now damaged limb.

"Naruto-kun!" Momo shouted in fear, while she quickly dashed over to the boy's side and grabbed his arm for inspection. "Why would you do that? You know what happens with you use your Kaa-chan's quirk!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and looked at Momo with a large smile. "For one it's my quirk Momo-chan. So I have to keep practicing it if I ever want to have any control over it." The blond declared as he made a fist and flexed his damaged arm. "Besides it's not that bad, I don't feel a thing!"

Momo narrowed her eyes and slightly squeezed the boy's arm, causing Naruto to wince in pain. A response that made Momo roll her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure you don't feel anything Mr. Tough Guy."

"Okay maybe it hurts a little." Naruto admitted.

"You don't say." Momo replied sarcastically, while she used her quirk to create a small arm sling. Then with great care she placed Naruto's arm into the sling. "I swear you make me worry too much."

Naruto used his good hand to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Momo-chan, I just really want to get a strong hold over both my quirks. I'm really lucky that I was blessed by inheriting both my parents quirks and not one or the other."

Momo nodded her head and sighed. "But most people spend their entire lives trying to master the one quirk they inherited. You're nine Naruto and you expect to have both mastered before you even make it to hero school."

Naruto tightened his fists and looked down. "That's because I have to Momo-chan. If I ever want to be a hero to surpass my father and All Might I cant slack off. I have to spend every second growing stronger and stronger."

"Why do you want to surpass your father and All Might anyway?" Momo asked, as Naruto was always a driven person. Though Momo never really asked what his driving force behind his actions were.

"My father and All Might have each held the title of number one hero. And at times I feel like people expect me to follow in their footsteps and become the future number one hero, and I'm fine with that." Naruto began his voice soft and slowly drifting off. "But being number one means people will always be trying to chase you and knock you down. That's what happened to my father after all."

Momo hung her head, as she remembered how sad she was when Minato died. She remembered even more clearly how much of a mess Naruto was through the whole ordeal.

"But I can't let that happen to me." Naruto suddenly declared with a large amount of conviction behind his voice. "I can't let Kaa-chan go through losing me like she lost Tou-chan. I've saw over the years the effect his death has had on her. So for the sake of my Kaa-chan and even you Momo-chan. I will grow stronger everyday, until I can become a hero that is powerful enough to never lose. One who can beat any foe and never place the ones I love through the pain of loss. That's the kind of hero I want to be."

Momo was in awe, as the boy she already held in high regards managed to propel himself even higher in her eyes. Even more to the degree when Naruto mentioned he even took her into account with his aspirations for wanting to become an unbeatable hero.

"You're amazing Naruto-kun." Momo admitted truthfully.

Laughing awkwardly Naruto gave the girl a simple eye smile. "I'm not all that Momo-chan, but I'm curious. Why do you want to be a hero?"

Momo tilted her head, being a hero was something that was almost expected from her due to her amazing quirk and intelligence. This was something that Mono didn't have an issue with, but it did make her suddenly question her own motives.

"Honestly Naruto-kun, I don't know." The girl admitted, while hanging her head in disappointment.

Naruto grinned and placed a hand on Momo's shoulder before giving the girl a small squeeze. "You'll find your answer Momo-chan. Because all great heroes need a reason for wanting to become a hero and I'm positive you'll become one of the best heroes ever."

Momo blushed at Naruto's words and took everything he said to heart. This of course slowly made the girl come with a starting foundation of wanting to be a hero. Though before she could pondered any further on any ideas running through her head, Kushina made her presence known my opening the dojo door.

"Naruto someone is here to see you." Kushina declared, while both children glanced over to the stay at home mom.

Over the years since Minato's death Kushina had slowly let herself go and gained a small amount of weight. This was mainly due to the woman's depression and her constant fears and worries dealing with her son. Though oddly enough the woman appeared in higher spirits than normal. In fact Naruto could almost say his mother appeared to be glowing, something that was not a rare occurrence nowadays.

"Who is here to see me?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Why it's me of course Naruto-kun!" The voice of All Might declared, while the massive hero suddenly dashed his way into the room.

"All Might?!" Naruto and Momo yelled in shock together.

"Yo!" All Might replied with a large grin and salute to the two children. "I'm sorry to interrupt your training session, but I would like to speak with young Naruto-kun in private!"

Momo glanced over to Naruto in surprise, she knew the powerful hero was close to Naruto and his family. Though still she was interested as to what All Might could want to talk with Naruto about.

"Um sure." Naruto replied, while he looked over to Momo. "Could you give us a few minutes alone?"

Momo nodded. "I should get going anyway, I'll be back here same time tomorrow." The young girl replied, before bowing in respect to All Might. "And it's a pleasure to briefly meet you All Might. I'm Naruto's friend Momo Yaoyorozu."

All Might laughed and waved the girl off. "No need to be so formal young Momo-chan. My godson has told me plenty about you more than a few times! So it's my honor to meet the girl he never shuts up about!"

Naruto blushed as he suddenly started to push Momo out of the room. "Alright bye Momo-chan see you tomorrow!" Naruto quickly muttered, while he looked towards Kushina for help.

Watching her son's flustered face grow worse as time went by Kushina giggled. She even noticed Momo herself seemed quite embarrassed as well. "Let's go Momo, I'll walk you home and leave the boys here to talk."

Nodding her head Momo awkwardly waved goodbye to Naruto and left the house with Kushina. Seeing this All Might turned to Naruto with a deep and serious face.

"Alright Naruto-kun I have a lot to tell you." All Might began in a deathly serious tone, while his eyes focused on the small boy.

Naruto noticing the seriousness behind All Might's tone decided to take a seat and listen to the man.

"Okay I'm all ears."

All Might nodded and bent down to Naruto's level. Then by touching the boy's shoulder he closed his eyes. "I got him Naruto-kun, the man who killed your Tou-san, the villain All for One. . . I defeated and killed him in battle."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock, as he could hardly comprehend the bomb that All Might just dropped on him.

"Y-you mean?"

All Might nodded, already knowing what Naruto was going to say next. "Yes Naruto-kun I finally got justice for Minato's death."

Tears trailing down his face Naruto felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Finally." The child gasped out in response. "That man was stopped."

"Yes, but it wasn't without a price." All Might declared, while at the same time lifting his shirt to reveal a massive wound. "The reason none of this was made public was because I myself was almost killed. In fact with this wound I can hardly manage to undertake three hours of hero work a day before hitting a limit."

Naruto's eyes were wide, as he zoned in on the fresh and massive wound on the larger male. All Might seeing the horror and shock in Naruto's eyes covered his wound with his shirt and sighed.

"Naruto I'm telling you this because you know the origin of my quirk. You are one of the very few that knows about One for All." The number one hero began, as over a year ago All Might had shared the truth of All for One and One for All with the young boy.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked slowly.

All Might grinned and placed his hands onto his hips. "In a few years I will no longer be able to be a proper hero. So I need someone to pass One for All off to. And I couldn't think of anyone better besides of you Naruto-kun." All Might declared with booming confidence. "So what do you say? Will you be my successor?"

Naruto watched with wide eyes as his Godfather reached out with his right hand. Waiting for Naruto to accept the gesture and become the next holder of One for All. Though all Naruto could do was look down in response.

"I don't know- . . ." Naruto began, but stopped once All Might coughed out a stream of blood and poofed into a skeleton of his former self. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Noticing he was in his weaker form All Might chuckled nervously. "This is my regular form Naruto-kun, think of it as a man at the pool constantly flexing. If I stop flexing I turn into this."

"WHAT IDIOT WOULD THINK THAT MAKES SENSE!" Naruto yelled in response. "YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON!"

All Might laughed and tried to change the subject back around. "Let's forget about this for a moment Naruto-kun and be serious. Will you be the next holder of One for All?"

Naruto thought over his options, as All Might was basically offering him a third and extremely powerful quirk. One that would propel Naruto's strength far beyond any hero in existence. Honestly it should be an easy decision, but Naruto was always one to think every situation carefully and never rush into anything.

There was so many positives and negatives to the situation that it made Naruto's mind go crazy trying to weigh his options. Though eventually a spark went off in his mind and he looked at his Godfather with a hard crystal blue gaze, one that was filled with determination.

"I've made my decision." Naruto declared boldly.

All Might grinned and turned back into his muscular form. "Oh? Well tell me then Naruto-kun. What's your decision?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter End)

[READ ALL, IMPORTANT!]

So like most I've been really vibing BHA, so I wanted to make this little test chapter so to speak. I say test because of two things. One I'm not sure I'll dedicate myself to really going hard and writing this like I do with my other stories (and yes I do use a lot of my little free time to work on my other stories regardless of long update times) UNLESS this really takes off and people really want more of this story.

Two as you can see I ended it without Naruto saying if he will take One for All. I did this because I want to hear what you guys think. Should he have it or should he not? I basically have two stories made one where he says yes and one where he says no. And don't worry Midoriya will be in both so leaves a comment or send a message on your opinion. But that's all I got thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

(Hero Sheet)

Real name: Minato Namikaze

Hero Name: Yellow Flash

Quirk: Flying Thunder God

Quirk explanation: Can leave markers with the touch of his hand. These markers can then be teleported to at the users will.

Occupation: Former Number One Hero

Real name: Kushina (Uzumaki) Namikaze

Hero Name: Chain Maiden

Quirk: Chakra Molding

Quirk explanation: User has a unique system within their body called chakra. This spiritual energy can be manifested into a physical object of the users will and imagination.

Occupation: stay at home mom


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Smash!**

Chapter 2. Passing the Torch

Naruto looked out to the extended hand of his Godfather with a confident gaze. As his mind was completely made and Naruto knew he would be making the right choice. However, there was still something that the young boy needed to get off his chest.

"Thinking about it my parents quirks are amazing, but." Naruto began as he clenched the fist that wasn't injured, while he glanced to the one Momo had placed within a sling. "They do have negatives. My Tou-san's quirk is extremely powerful, but has many flaws. For example like most quirks it's a physical ability. So there is a limit to how many times I can use my teleportation. In my Tou-san's case that limit ended up costing him his life."

All Might frowned in sadness. "Yes your Tou-san always refused to flee from any battle. No matter what, he would always face his opponent like a true hero. Though Minato disregarding his quirk's limits and his mindset did cost him in the end."

Naruto nodded his head, as this was something he had come to grips with over time. "I know it did, but since I inherited his quirk mine works fundamentally the same. Except my version has mutated to where I don't have the delay in between my teleportations."

"A valuable upgrade to an amazing quirk." All Might pointed out, praising the young man's quirk.

"Thank you, but it's not my only quirk. After all I also inherited my Kaa-chan's quirk. Though I struggle with making any solid constructs like she does. Instead I can only manifest swirling balls of uncontrollable energy. Ones that normally explode in my face." Naruto explained sadly, while slightly rubbing his injured arm.

All Might grinned and gave the boy a quick thumbs up. "Poor quirk control at your age is common. You have years to practice and perfect your Kaa-chan's quirk!"

Naruto gave a small smile at the number one hero's words of wisdom. "That is true, but it adds to the point I'm getting at. I have two amazing quirks. However, one has a serious drawback and the other is useless until I get a better grasp over it. This is something I can't stand for."

All Might grinned as he heard the determination in the boy's tone. It was the sound of someone who strived to be the very best. A mindset that Naruto always had and was one of the many reasons why All Might wanted Naruto as a successor.

"I will become a great hero Uncle Toshinori." Naruto declared, while he looked up to the man with another piercing blue gaze. "I will become an unbeatable hero that will protect everyone. I will refuse to ever lose that way Kaa-chan will never have to cry again. That way Momo-chan will always have me by her side. And so you can rest easy knowing I will be here as your successor!"

All Might mustered the widest grin possible as Naruto confidently took his hand. "It will be a long and hard road ahead." The number one hero warned. "Are you positive this is what you want?"

Naruto grinned wide. "I don't have a single doubt in my mind. Hell if I want to make my dream a reality this is the only logical choice."

"Then prepare yourself Naruto-kun, with my quirk and training you'll become the greatest hero to ever live!" All Might declared confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One year later, Naruto age 10)

It has been one year since Naruto agreed to become All Might's successor. Since then Naruto's schedule has become increasingly more filled with extra amounts of personal training from All Might. The duo did everything from lifting, running, sparing and of course quirk practice. In this time Naruto has grown exponentially in power, but still has many areas that need improvement. The biggest example being the quirk he inherited from Kushina, which he still had next to no control over.

However, with Naruto spending so much time with All Might he has lessened his time being around Kushina and Momo. Both of whom were unaware of Naruto being groomed to inherited One for All. All the two females knew was that Naruto has been training with All Might and that was it.

Naruto didn't like cutting time away from his precious people, but for his dream to become a reality he knew sacrifices had to be made. Regardless he tried to fit as much time with his mother and Momo in as he could. Today was one of those days, as he was almost finished with his daily training and would spend time with Momo afterwords.

"Keep pushing yourself Naruto-kun!" All Might ordered with a wide grin. While he watched the young hero in training struggle.

Naruto who was sweating profusely took a wide and slow swing at All Might. The latter of whom dodged effortlessly and shifted himself to Naruto's right side in a quick blur of speed. Then with fast and brutal strength, All Might gave Naruto a powerful chop to the back. The force of the blow causing Naruto to buckle and smack into the ground.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed in anger, while he pressed both his hands onto the wooden floor of his family's dojo. Currently the boy who was normally fast and powerful was struggling, as All Might had placed weighted clothing and weighted bands onto his body. This of course greatly slowed Naruto down, but was training to build up the boy's strength.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" All Might began with a large grin. "Had enough?"

Slowly pushing himself up, Naruto weakly swayed back and forth. Then assuming a weak boxing stance Naruto grinned at the hero. "As if." The blond wheezed out, his voice weak and raspy. "I could do this all day."

All Might tossed his head back in laughter, while placing both hands onto his hips. "I'm sure you can Naruto-kun, but let's call it a day. Tomorrow we will focus on your Kaa-chan's quirk. So I want you to get some rest and prepare yourself!"

Naruto nodded and dropped his fighting stance, while at the same time taking a deep breath to regain himself. "I understand."

All Might grinned and patted his protégé's shoulder. "You're making remarkable progress Naruto-kun. Keep going at this pace and I'll finally transfer One for All to you. Then the real training shall begin."

Naruto grinned back at the man with determination. "I can't wait."

Turning around All Might left the dojo with a beaming smile. "Neither can I Naruto-kun!"

Watching the man leave Naruto slowly removed the weights on his body. Allowing the boy to feel much lighter than before. Then by flexing and stretching his aching muscles he glanced up to the clock in his dojo. Noticing he still had an hour before he was supposed to meet Momo.

"Hmm I've got plenty of time to shower before I have to leave." Naruto mumbled, while at the same time he started to head towards his bathroom to shower and change his clothes.

As he walked around his large household, Naruto passed by his kitchen. Then by peeking into the empty room he noticed a note hanging on the fridge. So walking forward to inspect what was most likely something left by Kushina, Naruto started to read outloud.

"Naru-chan something urgent has come up with my brother. I don't have many details, but I didn't want to interrupt your training with Toshinori-san. I know you're spending the rest of your day with Momo-chan and I asked Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu if you could stay the night at their estate, as I fear I won't be home tonight. So please stay safe my little hero. I will call you tomorrow. -With love Kaa-chan"

Reading this Naruto placed the note back onto the fridge, as he was curious about the events involving his uncle. His father was an only child, but Kushina did have a younger brother. However, his uncle was never around due to a server sickness he was diagnosed with years ago.

"I hope everything is okay." Naruto mumbled, his voice low and confused. "More so for Kaa-chan's sake than anyone else. She's been through enough as is."

Leaving the kitchen, Naruto traveled to his room to fetch some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. Then after a quick shower Naruto emerged refreshed and rocking a simple getup of black jeans with a white and black hoodie.

"Well time to visit Momo-chan!" Naruto declared with a small smile, while at the same time vanishing in a yellow flicker of light.

Only to reappear in front of the massive gate of the Yaoyorozu family's estate. Where Naruto had left a marker to save him time during his trips to the location. He also had one placed in Momo's room, but after an incident involving the girl changing her clothes a few months back, Naruto favored to use the gate marker instead. So walking over to the gates intercom, Naruto pressed a button and smiled.

"Naruto Namikaze here for Momo-chan!" The boy explained, causing the gates to instantly open for him. "Hehe thank you!"

Entering the estate Naruto had to admit he would never get use to the size of Momo's home. As the entire compound was beyond massive. In fact Naruto and Momo have known eachother since the day they could both speak and in that time Naruto has never fully explored the Yaoyorozu mansion. Something that has annoyed the blond for years, as he normally tries to explore more of the large household with each visit he makes.

Though as Naruto approached the massive mansion he heard a voice calling out to him. So halting his movements Naruto stopped and listened for the voice.

"Naruto-kun!" The familiar voice of Momo shouted loudly, earning a small smile from Naruto. Who finally picked up on the sound and direction of the girl's voice.

"Momo-chan!" Naruto called back happily, while the boy looked up to the fourth story of the mansion. Where Momo could be seen hanging out of her bedroom window waving at the boy.

"Well don't just stand there, come on up!" Momo instructed happily.

Nodding in response Naruto used his quirk to teleport himself into Momo's room. Causing the spiky haired boy to be engulfed in a strong hug almost instantly.

"Hehe, Hey Momo-chan!" Naruto greeted awkwardly, while his best friend held him in a death grip.

"It's about time you come and see me!" Momo whined in an annoyed tone. "You never spend time with me anymore! It's always All Might this and training that!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and moved away from the girl. Then by giving her an eye smile he let loose a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that Momo-chan, but All Might is really helping me train to become a strong hero."

Momo pouted in response and crossed her arms. "Isn't that what hero school is for Naruto-kun? Why must you work so hard for? I know you want to be the best, but you're already a remarkable candidate for a future hero!"

Naruto simply grinned at Momo's questions. "One day you'll understand Momo-chan. Until that day comes however, I must never lose sight of my goal. I have to train harder than anyone else so I can surpass my Tou-san and All Might."

Momo sighed at her best friend and walked over to her bed. Then by jumping onto the massive mattress the girl started to relax and look up at the ceiling.

"Well if that's the case I'll have to start working harder as well." Momo declared passionately, while she slowly glanced over to Naruto. "I won't fall behind you."

Naruto smiled at Momo's words, on the surface it sounded like a declaration of a friendly rivalry. In fact that is the way in which Naruto interpreted Momo's words. However, unknown to Naruto a rivalry was not Momo's intentions. The girl did not want to compete with her best friend, but instead be able to stand by his side as an equal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kushina)

Peering sadly through a glass panel, Kushina watched as a sickly redhead took small breathing compressions. Her heart sinking as she noticed all the various tubes, needles and machines placed onto the individual. All of which were doing their best to steady the individual's condition and keep the person alive.

"Excuse me. You're the patient's older sister correct?" A sweet and sad voice asked.

Turning to the voice, Kushina noticed one of her brother's nurses. So nodding her head Kushina responded. "Yes I am."

The nurse sighed and motioned for Kushina to follow her. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time, but there is a representative of your brother here to see you. He is waiting down the hall as we speak."

Kushina gave a slight bow to thank the woman. "I appreciate you letting me know. Please alert me if anything changes with my brother."

The nurse nodded. "Absolutely."

Giving the woman a weak smile Kushina traveled down the hall. Where a man dressed in an expensive black suit was waiting for her. The man seeing Kushina removed the hat from his head and approached the single mother.

"Mrs. Namikaze it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even though the situation does sour the mood." The man began before extending out his hand. "My name is Ken Kaneki and I'm the legal attorney that represents your brother."

Kushina nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kaneki, is there something I can help you with."

Nodding his head, the man produced a small envelope for Kushina to have. "Your brother has currently regressed into a coma like state and is unresponsive. I say this not because you're not aware of the situation yourself, but because your brother had left instructions in case a situation like this were to arise."

Glancing through the papers' Kushina's eyes grew wide in surprise. "I was wondering if this would happen. I mean it makes sense, but still. . ." Kushina drawled out in shock, while the attorney merely shook his head.

"Yes I understand this situation is difficult, but with no parents or spouse, if his condition were to worsen. Mr. Uzumaki wanted the guardianship of his daughter given to you." Ken explained in a matter of fact tone. "Of course you can refuse, but if you do the girl will be placed in foster care."

Kushina's mind quickly went to Naruto who was the same age as her Niece. If it wasn't for Kushina retiring from hero work she could have died with Minato. A situation that would have left Naruto in a similar predicament. Though her son was lucky enough to also have Momo's family and Toshinori for support. Meanwhile Kushina's Niece wasn't as lucky, so her options were really limited to just Kushina.

"No I will take her." Kushina replied with a determined voice. "I can't leave a member of my family behind. Especially when I think about how the situation could have been reversed with my own son."

Ken nodded. "Then let's head to my office. I have a handful of documents for you and then we can collect your Niece."

"Alright lead the way." Kushina replied, while she followed the man out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, with Naruto)

Walking down an empty neighborhood with Momo following closely behind. Naruto glanced down to his phone for what was probably the millionth time today. While he kept reading over the simple text message from his mother Kushina.

"Come home whenever you wake up. Something has happened. I'll explain more when you get home. Love you."

Momo looked over Naruto's shoulder and down to the phone with a curious expression. "Any idea what could be going on?"

Naruto shook his head in response. "I don't have the slightest clue."

Momo sighed at the boy's reply. "Well it could be urgent. So why don't we use your quirk instead of walking to your place?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "If it was urgent Kaa-chan would have asked me to teleport to the marker I placed on her necklace. So since that isn't the case I'd much rather enjoy a walk with you." The blond replied, while looking back to Momo with the widest grin possible. "After all we don't get much time together these days as we use to. So let's squeeze out as much time as we can!"

Momo blushed at the words and smile of her best friend. This of course caused the girl to look down in embarrassment. "I guess you're right."

Smiling wide Naruto and Momo continued to walk together at a brisk pace. Then for the next couple of minutes the duo enjoyed their walk before a familiar gate caught their attention. This of course was the gate that lead into Naruto's home, which was a traditional Japanese style house. The house itself was fairly large, but not near the size of Momo's home. However, Momo would always declare that Naruto's house was far more beautiful than her own. This was due to the massive garden that was located in the center of the square shaped household.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly, while he and Momo walked to the front door of the house together and walked inside. "Me and Momo-chan are here!"

Getting no initial response Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Momo on the other hand thought over where the older woman could be.

"Maybe she is in the garden."

Nodding at Momo's logic, Naruto walked his way to a sliding door and peered outside. Then making his way out into the open garden, Naruto looked for any sign of his mother.

"Kaa-chan! Are you out here?" Naruto called out, but go no response.

Stopping at Naruto's side Momo looked around the garden. "Looks like she's not here."

"Did we beat her home?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I think we might have!" Momo replied quickly.

"Well looks like I found a shit faced fucker, what took you so long getting here?" A crude a feminine voice asked.

Shuddering in response Naruto along with a confused Momo looked up into a cherry blossom tree. Where a young girl around their age was standing on top of a branch, while her body rested against the tree's trunk. She was wearing a plain black shirt along with a matching black skirt. On her feet the girl had a plain pair of sandals. Though her most defining feature was her wild red hair, which she kept tamed back with a black hat that bore pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest was pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

"T-t-ta-" Naruto stuttered in surprise, while the girl appeared annoyed by his behavior. So leaping out of the tree she immediately got into the boy's face.

"Well spit it out you cock sucking shithead." The girl insulted, causing Momo's jaw to drop at the girl's near endless vulgar language.

"Tayuya." Naruto mumbled in shock, while slowly backing away from the girl. "W-what are you doing here?"

Placing her hands onto her hips, the now named Tayuya glared at Naruto. "Didn't your Kaa-san tell you already? I'm living here now you fucking idiot."

His eyes growing wide at Tayuya's declaration, Naruto zoned out. Because of this Tayuya locked an arm around Naruto's neck and held the boy down. Then with a surprising amount of brute force she started to give the blond a nuggie.

"Hey fucker why aren't you jumping for joy." Tayuya asked in a hostile voice. "Didn't you hear me? I'll be living with you now!"

Not trying to fight the girl off, Naruto simply nodded his head. "I'm so happy!" The boy cried out, while not sounding sincere at all.

Momo watching the scene unfold was both confused and enraged. She was confused as how someone like Naruto seemed afraid of Tayuya. Though she was also not happy with how this unfamiliar girl was treating her best friend.

"Hey leave Naruto-kun alone!" Momo ordered, while giving Tayuya the meanest look she could muster. "If not I'll have to stop you myself!"

Hearing Momo's threat, Tayuya grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and made the boy look forward. "Hey fucker, who the fuck is this ponytail bitch?"

Slightly shaking Naruto held his hands out. "This is my friend Momo Yaoyorozu. And Momo-chan this is my cousin Tayuya Uzumaki."

Grinning ear to ear, Tayuya quickly used her free arm to bring Momo into a headlock as well. "Well it's my fucking lucky day. My number of shitheads has doubled!"

As both the children were being roughly handled by Tayuya, a happy giggle pierced the air. Causing all three children to notice Kushina Namikaze walking towards the three.

"Naruto welcome home and it's good to see you as well Momo! I see you found Tayuya and it looks like you three are already bonding!" Kushina chirped in an upbeat voice, trying to be as positive as possible.

Releasing and pushing her captives forward, Tayuya scoffed and looked away. "Yeah whatever."

Kushina gave an innocent eye smile before glancing down to Naruto. "So sweetie I'm sure Tayuya must have mentioned it by now, but she will be living with us for the foreseeable future. Or at least until her Tou-san recovers."

Naruto nodded, as he didn't need his mother to tell him the reason why she was here. He was plenty smart enough to figure out something was wrong with his uncle and Tayuya needed a place to live.

"Well welcome home Tayuya." Naruto officially greeted, trying to be as pleasant to his cousin as possible.

"Shithead." Tayuya insulted plain and simple before looking up to Kushina. "Aunt Kushina is my room ready yet?"

Ignoring the swearing of her niece, Kushina nodded and gestured for Tayuya to follow her. "I just finished getting everything ready, follow me Tayuya and I'll show you where you'll be living. Trust me you'll love it since it's right by Naruto's room!"

Watching the two redheads leave, Momo placed her hands onto her hips and sighed. "Your cousin is awful Naruto. And why do you let her treat you so horribly?"

Not looking at Momo's direction, Naruto looked up into the sky. Then staying silent for only a brief moment Naruto shook his head. "Tayuya's mom abandoned their family when she was young. For the longest time it's always been her and my uncle, but he was diagnosed with a serious illness a few years ago. Ever since then Tayuya has took her frustrations out on other people. I've tried to help her in the past, but she's stubborn. So instead I pretend to be afraid of her and let her vent her negativity out on me. Because if that's what I need to do to help her than so be it."

Smiling at the kindness of her best friend, Momo placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You really are an idiot, but I now understand Tayuya a little more. And since she'll be around for awhile I'll help you reach her."

Naruto laughed loudly and looked back to Momo. "Well I hope you realize what you're getting into with her. She'll drive you crazy."

Momo wrapped an arm around Naruto neck and smiled. "You already drive me crazy as is, what's one more headache?"

Naruto shook his head. "I guess you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One year later, Naruto age 11)

Another year has passed and Naruto has now reached a full year living with Tayuya. Which was an experience that was interesting to say the least. For the most part thanks to his training with All Might, Naruto normally had a pretty good excuse to avoid the girl. Though whenever Naruto was free and spending his time with Momo, Tayuya would tag along. This of course created a third person dynamic that was again interesting.

See on the outside Tayuya insulted and verbally expressed her distaste for both Naruto and Momo. Though the second anyone else started to prey on her "shitheads" the girl would snap. This was proven true when a fellow student at the children's private school heard Tayuya insult Momo. The girl wanting to befriend Tayuya thought she could insult Momo with Tayuya. Instead Tayuya broke the girl's nose and got a week of detention.

This of course sent the message to the rest of the school that Naruto and Momo were off limits. However, even though Tayuya was quite rude ever since their first meeting Momo has treated the girl with love and respect. As Momo had been trying incredibly hard to crack Tayuya's shell and truly befriend the girl.

Currently the trio were walking their way home from school and headed to Momo's house. Naruto was leading the charge, while Momo and Tayuya flanked his left and right side. Each child was dressed in their school uniform, while the only difference between any of them was that Tayuya kept her hat on at all times.

"Hey is your Kaa-san making some of those fancy ass fucking finger sandwiches again?" Tayuya asked bluntly.

Momo nodded with a smile. "I asked Kaa-san to make them since you like them so much!"

"You fucking better ponytail shithead!" Tayuya repiled.

Ignoring his cousin's rude behavior, Naruto walked forward without paying attention to anything. His mind quickly going to his phone as he felt a the small device ring. So digging out his smartphone, Naruto noticed he had a text message from All Might.

'Naruto-kun, it's time. Meet me at this location.' Was the message that Naruto read to himself, before a second message gave Naruto an address to meet with the number one hero.

Curious as to what All Might could want, Naruto turned around and looked at the two girls following him. "Hey guys I gotta go meet with All Might for a little bit. So I'll have to catch up with you both later."

"You're ditching us again shithead? I swear all you fucking care about is spending time with All Fucker!" Tayuya yelled loudly, while she glanced at Momo noticing the girl seemed depressed more than anyone. As the girl always looked forward to spending time with Naruto.

"But it could be important Tayuya!" Naruto replied back, causing his cousin to growl under her breath. This of course caused Naruto to fake jump back in response.

"And ponytail has been planning this study day for fucking weeks!" Tayuya yelled back, while she pointed at Momo. "And you're just gonna skip out on her now?"

Naruto held his hands up and didn't know what to say. However, Momo gave the boy a friendly smile and released a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I know you can be busy. So go see what All Might wants and meet up with us when you can."

Hearing Momo's words Naruto grinned wide at the girl. "Hehe thanks Momo-chan, I promise I'll be back in a flash!" Naruto declared, before his body disappeared in a flicker of light.

"Kami I hate that fucking pun of his! It wasn't funny when Uncle Minato said it and it's not funny now!" Tayuya yelled out in frustration before pointing at Momo. "And you need to stop lying at letting that shithead get away with anything he wants!"

Momo looked down, as she couldn't lie she was looking forward to a complete afternoon with her best friend. "Naruto-kun is just working hard to be a good hero. So at times I gotta realize I can't be selfish with my best friend. He's going to become a great hero that will be for everyone to enjoy."

Tayuya blew out some air and rolled her eyes. "That's bull shit and I know you don't believe all that, but I don't care. More sandwiches for me is the only thing I care about."

Momo laughed at her friend's behavior, as even though she has been losing time with Naruto. The young girl at least had Tayuya around.

"Well Kaa-san made plenty, so let's get moving!" Momo declared, as she pushed Naruto in the back of her mind and started to walk.

Tayuya followed closely behind, while both girls were unaware of the dark shadow looming behind them. Though as two hands clasped onto their mouths, they quickly realized that why were in fact being attacked. However, at this point it was too late to do anything and both girls were quickly restrained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Walking onto a large walkway bridge that went over a busy street. Naruto stopped in the middle and stood beside a large man concealed in a large black duster and floppy hat. This man of course being none other besides All Might himself.

"Naruto-kun." All Might greeted, while the hero looked forward in a trance like state.

"Uncle Toshinori." Naruto replied, while he followed All Might's gaze. "Why did you want to see me?"

Placing his hands into his pockets All Might looked towards the end of the street. Where the road broke off into a large roundabout. In the center of said roundabout was a bronze statue and monument to the late Minato Namikaze.

"I've thought over the last few years how I should handle this moment." All Might explained, while glancing down to his student. "I feel here and now is the appropriate time and place for me to finally give you One for All."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, while he gazed at the statue of his father. As that exact location was where Minato had lost his life fighting All for One.

"Do you think I am ready?" Naruto asked, his voice soft and weak. "I still have so much to learn."

All Might nodded. "Of course you do and I never said you didn't. However, in two years you've grown tremendously with your quirks. Sure you may still struggle greatly with Kushina's quirk. Though you've almost mastered Minato's quirk, but you can still improve upon it. So I feel it's time we start actually working with One for All."

Naruto looked down and tightened his fists. "Okay I'm ready."

All Might grinned and patted Naruto's shoulder. "I've heard pro heroes say this is where Minato's story as a hero ended, but that couldn't be further from the truth. This is where he handed off his legacy to you, so I see fit this is the only place I should give you my quirk. As now you are not only Minato's legacy, but mine as well."

Naruto gritted his teeth, as the young boy did have a large torch to carry. Since he would be the legacy of two of the greatest heroes to ever live. However, as someone who strived to be number one, Naruto would accept that responsibility completely.

"What do I need to do?" Naruto asked, while glancing up to All Might. The latter of whom was holding out a piece of hair.

"Eat this Naruto-kun." The muscular hero instructed.

Looking skeptical Naruto took the hair, but trusting his teacher Naruto swallowed the hair without question. Then after a minute or so Naruto tilted his head.

"Was something supposed to happen? I don't feel any different." Naruto admitted.

All Might nodded and placed his hands onto his hips. "Trust me Naruto-kun, you now have three quirks. And now we must train those three quirks even harder than before."

Naruto grinned and flexed his arms, thinking to himself that it finally happened. He finally got All Might's quirk after two years of almost endless hard work.

"I can't wait to start." Naruto began, but stopped as his phone started to ring. So picking up the phone Naruto was surprised to see Momo's mother calling him.

"Hello Mrs. Yaoyorozu how are you?" Naruto asked in a happy voice, but as he listened his features dropped. "No I'm not with Momo-chan. Both her and Tayuya should have made their way to your house by now actually."

All Might watched Naruto listen to the phone and nod at what the other party was saying.

"Well maybe her phone battery died, I'm sure she is okay Mrs. Yaoyorozu. But I'll try to get ahold of Tayuya or find where they are." Naruto explained quickly, while at the same time Naruto tightened his hold on his phone. "Please keep me updated if you find them and I'll do the same. Alright take care!"

All Might watched Naruto hang up and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head, while at the same time he dialed Tayuya's number. "Momo-chan and Tayuya never showed up at the Yaoyorozu's house. And Momo isn't answering her phone so her Kaa-san is worried. I'm going to call them and see what is wrong, but if they don't answer I'll just use my quirk to find them."

"I see, not replying is out of place for young Momo." All Might declared, as over the last few years he got to know the girl a little bit.

Naruto nodded and waited for Tayuya to answer, but as a voice Naruto didn't recognize came through the phone the young blond growled in response. "Who is this?"

All Might quickly noticed the situation signaled for Naruto to place the phone on speaker. So doing Naruto and All Might listened in on silence together.

"Is anyone there?" Naruto asked.

"Shithead these fuckers got us tied up!" Was a loud yell from Tayuya, who sounded like she was in the background.

"Shut the girl up." The unfamiliar voice ordered.

Naruto's eyes growing wide the blond glared at the phone. "If you've hurt Momo or Tayuya you'll regret it! I can find them in no time at all and you along with them!"

A loud voice laughed at Naruto's threat. "I'm shaking in fear."

"Well maybe." All Might began, as he took the phone and removed his hat. "You'd be more inclined to cooperate with me; All Might. If not then you should be afraid, because I will be coming for those girls."

On that note the phone was quickly hung up, this of course caused All Might to frown. "So that is how it's going to be. Well in that case it looks like I have some work to do." All Might declared, while the man removed his duster. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I will save them."

Naruto nodded and tightened his fists, while looking up to the man with a bright blue gaze. "I can help." Was Naruto's simple reply. "I have a mark placed on Momo-chan and Tayuya."

All Might folded his arms and thought over what to do. Naruto was highly talented, but he wasn't a legal hero. However, with the young boy's help a rescue mission would go much faster. "Alright Naruto-kun you can help, but I have rules."

"If it means saving Momo-chan and Tayuya I'll do whatever."

Grinning wide All Might bent down to Naruto's level. "Well for starters I have a plan, but before I tell you promise me Naruto you will not fight. I just need you to help me find the girls and get them to safety. Leave everything else to me."

"Alright I can accept that term." Naruto replied, he didn't care what happened as long Momo and Tayuya were safe.

"Good. Now listen closely Naruto-kun. Cause you're still very important in this rescue." All Might began, before he started to explain his plan to the young hero in training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end!

So here is the next chapter and I'm gonna say a few things.

In the vote more people wanted Naruto with OFA so he's got it. (Don't worry he won't get full control over it, but he will be better than Izuku. It only makes sense considering he's been training for years and will have OFA longer than Izuku had it when the main plot comes rolling in)

Tayuya is in the story and you're wondering why? Well I wanted to write her and she will be an important character to Naruto. For now their relationship is kinda like Izuku and Bakugo's but will be much different as they get older.. plus I can't wait to write scenes with Tayuya and Bakugo going at it. (And Yes Tayuya has a quirk and will be in class 1-A. You'll see her quirk next chapter)

Right now there might be one more Naruto character not sure. But every character I add one person gets taken out. Sorry but there is some 1-A characters I don't wanna write and Tayuya already replaced one (don't worry it's no one important)

Speaking of replacing a lot of people have said don't do Izuku. And I've thought about it, honestly I've got like ten different ideas for the little cinnamon roll and I don't know which I'm gonna take yet.

(Hero sheet)

Name: Tayuya Uzumaki

Quirk: ?

Occupation: student


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Smash!**

Chapter 3. Bonds

Momo was not in a good situation, as currently the young ponytailed genius was rope tied to a chair and unable to move. To her right was Tayuya, who like herself was heavily bound to a chair. However, Momo was acting calm in their situation, but Tayuya was a different story.

"Those Kami damn cock sucking pig fuckers!" Tayuya screamed loudly, while the girl violently kicked her legs around and tried to shift herself out of her binds. "I'll scoop out their eyes and feed them to their fucking kids!"

Looking around her surroundings, Momo was trying to think of a solution to their situation. She noticed they were in some sort of warehouse, as she could see dozens of storage crates around them. However, Momo could only identify one seeable exit and no other means of escape. This was a serious problem, as their captors have left them alone. Unfortunately they were most likely on the other side of the exit to the warehouse.

So sighing to herself, Momo hung her head in disappointment. "Tayuya none of that is helping."

Shooting a glare over to Momo, Tayuya directed all her frustration at the girl. "Well I don't see you doing anything ponytail shithead!" The fiery redhead yelled, while she continued to struggle and growl in anger. "Ahhh this is pissing me off!"

"There is nothing we can do." Momo declared, her voice sounding hopeless and defeated.

"And how the fuck do you know that!" Tayuya grunted out in anger, while she never once stopped trying to free herself. "You're just sitting there doing nothing!"

"Help will come." Momo countered, while the young girl bit her lip. "Naruto answered your phone earlier and All Might was with him. They will save us."

Tayuya was practically foaming at the mouth as she rocked her chair back and forth. "Sorry, but I'm not betting all my chips on All Fucker and shithead to save us anytime soon."

Momo seemed genuinely shocked by Tayuya's words, while she watched the girl try to bend over and bite the rope like a rabid animal. "But All Might is the number one hero and Naruto-kun is amazing! They'll save us in no time!"

Losing some of her initial energy, Tayuya started to slow down and looked back to Momo. "I don't understand why you admire Naruto so much." The redhead began, actualling using her cousin's name for a change. "I mean why do you have so much faith in that shithead?"

"Well." Momo began with a legitimate smile, as the girl blushed and looked to the ground. "It's hard to explain, but ever since I first met Naruto I knew he was special." She finished, while at the same time starting to recollect back on her and Naruto's first encounter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback, Momo age 4)

Smiling with the happiest grin possible, Momo walked alongside her mother down their family's massive mansion. Though the reason for why Momo was so happy was because today one of her mother's old friends from her days in hero school Kushina was coming by to visit. However, the true icing on the metaphorical cake was that Kushina had a child around Momo's age. So this was a opportunity for Momo to actually make friends with another child.

"Hey Kaa-chan." Momo began, while the young girl looked up to the taller and more mature version of herself. While the only distinction between the two being Momo's ponytail and her mother having long straight hair. "What's Kushina-san's daughter like?"

Momo's mother placed her hand to her mouth and giggled. She never told Momo everything about Kushina's child, so the young girl just automatically assumed it was a girl.

"Well according to Kushina her child is wild, brash and loves to pull pranks on people." The older of the two explained. "And he's also a boy named Naruto, not a girl."

"Oh I see." Momo replied, her voice a little dejected at the revelation of her new potential friend being a boy.

Momo's mother seeing her daughter's shift in attitude merely ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry Momo-chan, according to Kushina he's not like other boys your age. I think you'll get along very nicely! You just have to give him a try!"

Momo nodded and gave her mother a wide smile, as she always had faith in what the older woman said. "I promise to try my best!"

"That's all I ask." The older of the two replied, while the two eventually made their way to a large set of doors. Then as Momo and her mother pushed them open together, they were both greeted by a surprising scene.

Currently Kushina Namikaze was running around their dining hall, her hair wildly flailing behind her as she chased a flashing yellow light. Though oddly enough Momo could identify the sound of laughter coming from the light.

"Naruto stop that right now!" Kushina yelled in embarrassment, as she was unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her.

A flash appearing on the expensive hanging chandelier, a young boy could be seen swinging off the bottom.

"You gotta catch me first Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled out loudly, before disappearing once more.

Kushina grew a visible tick mark on her head, but before she could chase after her son a loud laugh grabbed her attention.

"Kushina it seems you're enjoying motherhood." Momo's mother declared, causing the redhead to blow out some air.

"Not in the slightest Mikoto." Kushina replied sarcastically, as she loved being a mother. Though as she glanced down to Momo she grinned. "Wanna trade kids? Yours seems so well behaved."

Mikoto laughed as she ruffled Momo's hair. "Sorry Kushina, but I wouldn't trade this girl for the world." Mikoto declared, while pushing Momo forward a little. "Introduce yourself honey."

"Hello I'm Momo." The youngest of the females introduced. "It's an honor to meet you!"

Kushina smiled and bent down. "Well it's nice to meet you Momo-chan, I am your Kaa-chan's best friend Kushina. And this. . ." Kushina began before a chain shot out of her wrist and wrapped around an unsuspecting Naruto. "Is my brat of a son Naruto, he could learn a little bit from you."

Being suspended in the air my his mother, Naruto was eye level with Momo. This caused the young blond to grin wide at the girl. "Hey wanna be friends?"

Momo was taken back by the rather wild boy's bluntness, but couldn't help to grin at his infectious smile. "Sure!" The girl replied happily, not knowing this was the moment she met the most important person in her life.

Flashing out of his mother's chains, Naruto grabbed onto Momo and chuckled. "Then let's go have some fun!" Naruto declared before both children disappeared in a flash.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled in anger, as she noticed her son was completely gone.

Mikoto couldn't help herself from laughing at her best friends son. As she knew Naruto and Momo would get along just like Kushina and Mikoto did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback end)

Momo hung her head, while she began to recall all the happy memories she shared with her best friend. Tayuya saw this and rolled her eyes, she really didn't like how defeated and helpless the girl was acting. So instead of losing her cool and going berserk, the young Uzumaki began to collect her thoughts and think rationally. Showing that the normally hot headed girl could control herself and was capable of analyzing her situation.

"Listen ponytail shithead." Tayuya began in a calm voice. "Use your quirk to make knives and cut through your ropes."

Momo glanced up to Tayuya with surprise, as she herself thought of that idea. However, Momo ultimately decided trying to escape on their own wasn't the best course of action. Instead it would be best to wait for All Might to come and save them.

"Tayuya. . . We should just wait-. . ."

"I said do it!" Tayuya yelled back in an angry voice.

Wincing in response, Momo didn't waste any time cutting out of her binds with a few knives that she made with her quirk. Then grabbing one of the knives she walked over and released Tayuya, the latter of whom grinned wide.

"That's more fucking like it!" Tayuya declared, while the girl held her hand out. "Now make me a flute."

Momo was surprised by Tayuya's order, but was starting to understand what the girl was thinking. So focusing hard, Momo started to produce a small sliver flute for Tayuya to have. Though as Momo created the item she started to sway and her vision began to blur.

"Here." Momo began, while she handed the flute to Tayuya.

Grabbing the flute Tayuya was surprised when Momo collapsed onto the ground. This caused the young red head to bend down and inspect her friend.

"Hey what the fuck is wrong with you!" Tayuya asked in a not so sincere tone.

Momo gave a weak smile at the girl. "I haven't ate today so using my quirk really drained me."

"Fucking perfect." Tayuya groaned, while she bent down and grabbed Momo by her arms. Then by pulling with all her strength she started to pull the incapacitated girl behind some boxes to hide. "You useless ponytail shithead, no wonder you always have Naruto fix your problems."

Being propped against a box Momo looked down and bit her bottom lip. As she was ashamed of how pathetic she was. "I'm sorry Tayuya."

Standing up and turning her back to Momo, Tayuya gripped tightly onto the flute in her hands. "Just stay here and hide." Tayuya instructed in a firm voice, while she began to walk off. "I'll be back once the path is clear for you."

Momo frowned as she watched the retreating girl. "Promise you'll come back."

Stopping in her tracks, Tayuya looked over her shoulder with a gaze that went right through Momo. "I'll never abandon someone in need, I won't be like her." The young spitfire declared with a surprising amount of confidence and a hint of bitterness. "That's the type of hero I'm going to be one day."

Momo got shivers down her spine, as Tayuya's declaration was something she would have expected Naruto to say. However, the insensitive girl's words were her own and the conviction she shared was the baseline for why she like Naruto wanted to be a hero. In fact her words even made Momo slightly jealous, as it seemed even Tayuya had a reason for wanting to be a hero just like Naruto. Something that Momo still didn't have, but as she repressed those feelings deep down within herself, Momo gave Tayuya a wide and happy smile.

"Be safe Tayuya."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and wait for me to fix this mess." Tayuya ordered, while at the same time taking off in a sprint away from Momo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A little later with Naruto)

"Naruto-kun." All Might began, while the large hero looked down at his young protege. "Are you ready to save your friends?"

Nodding his head, Naruto gave the number one hero a determined look. "Yeah I'm ready."

All Might grinned and held his hand out. "Alright, let's use your quirk and go save the day."

Naruto reached forward and grabbed onto All Might's hand. Then by closing his eyes, the inheritor of One for All felt a marker out in the distance. So reaching out with his quirk, Naruto and All Might both vanished in a yellow flash. Then as the reappeared, both master and student were stunned to their very core.

"T-Tayuya?" Naruto gasped in shock, as he looked directly at his cousin. Who was standing over a group of thugs, while a shimmering flute was tightly grasped in her hands. "What happened?"

All Might looked down at the girl and scanned the area. Noticing the young girl had managed to dispose of all the threats by herself.

"Ponytail shithead made a flute for me. So I used my quirk to beat the fuck out of these assholes." Tayuya declared in a smug tone and crossed her arms before kicking an unconscious thug. "Thanks for being useless by the way shithead and All Fucker."

Tossing his head back in laughter, All Might couldn't help himself from being impressed with the young girl. "It seems everything has sorted itself out!" The large hero declared loudly, while patting Tayuya on the shoulder. "At this rate you'll make a remarkable hero one day!"

Tayuya huffed and brushed the man's hand away, meanwhile Naruto stepped forward with a worried gaze. A look that caught Tayuya's attention.

"Where is Momo-chan?" Naruto asked, as he was looking around for his best friend.

Tayuya rolled her eyes and pointed a thumb behind her, where a large storage building was located. "Calm down shithead. She exhausted herself and couldn't move. So I took action and made her wait back where it was safe."

Naruto took a deep sigh of relief, as he worried something serious might have happened to the girl. "Thank goodness." The blond mumbled.

All Might grinned wide and looked around at all the unconscious thugs. He was then about to comment about having the police come and arrest the men, but the number one hero was suddenly stopped.

"Nobody make a fucking move!" A loud and slightly on edge voice shouted, while the door to the warehouse was violently kicked open.

Turning around, Naruto looked with wide eyes as a remaining thug emerged with Momo. The latter of whom looked terrified, as the man had one arm holding her down, while his other held a gun pointed at her temple.

"Anyone makes one move and this girl's dies!" The thug shouted, as he was shaking. Showing that he could snap at the smallest sign of aggression.

All Might held his hands out. "Now young man. There is no need for this."

The thug shook his head and pressed the gun against Momo. "You walk away right now All Might, along with that freak holding the flute. If you don't I will kill this girl!"

All Might took a step back, as saving Momo was his number one priority. However, even at his speeds he couldn't beat out a bullet from a gun pressed against Momo's head. "If you let the girl go we can work out a deal."

"I'm keeping this girl as insurance!" The thug declared, showing he wasn't backing down.

A tear trailed down Momo's eye and she was shaking in fear. All Might and Naruto both saw this and both held slightly different reactions.

The number one hero smiled confidently and kept his distance. "Don't worry Momo-chan, nothing will happen. Because I am here."

Naruto on the other hand tightened his fists, while he felt a swirl of anger and power filling inside of him. He then locked eyes with the thug and glared at the man with sheer determination.

"Let Momo go." The hero in training demanded, while Momo looked at her best friend with a tear filled gaze. "I won't warn you again."

All Might and Tayuya glanced over to the boy, seeing how he was handling the sudden tension. The thug on the other hand didn't budge, instead he slowly started to side shuffle away.

"You're in no position to make demands!" The thug yelled loudly, while he unconsciously moved the gun up to where it wasn't directly pointed at Momo's head.

Naruto glared at the man and noticed he had a slight opening. So without thinking about the consequences his body started to slightly move on its own. "I won't- . . ." The blond began before taking a pause.

Momo seeing the fire burn in Naruto's eyes, felt a sensation build up in her chest. Then in an instance Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Next to everyone's shock, Naruto flashed right in front of the man. His left hand already clamping down and crushing the gun in the thug's possession. The thug then saw Naruto hold his right arm back for a punch. So to brace himself, the Thug let go of Momo. Who stumbled forward away from the man.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Naruto yelled, as he tensed his body and threw his arm forward with explosive force. " **Detroit Smash!"**

The thug was absolutely shocked by the force behind Naruto's punch, as the blond connected with the man's chest. Then pressing forward, Naruto swung through and sent the thug flying back into the warehouse.

"Shit." Naruto cursed, as he landed onto his feet and felt his arm. The latter of which felt slightly broken and in pain.

All Might watching this was awestruck. He had just witnessed Naruto's first use of One for All and his first rescue. Though he did note the punch wasn't near the level of his own and appeared to by around thirty percent of what All Might was capable of doing.

'He acted on pure instinct and managed to use One for All to successfully save someone.' All Might thought to himself, while a beaming smile covered his face. 'Without a doubt giving Naruto my quirk was the right choice. He's a natural born hero.'

Momo on the other hand looked back with tears building up in her eyes, while she glanced up to the boy looking over his injured arm. Momo always thought highly of her best friend, but now she could finally call Naruto her hero.

"Thank you." Momo mumbled softly.

Hearing his best friend, Naruto rushed to her side and looked Momo up and down. "Momo are you okay?"

Momo wiped her tears and lunged forward, wrapping herself around the boy as she started to sob. "I was so scared."

Naruto used his good arm to place a comforting hold onto Momo. "You didn't have to be scared. I will always be here to protect you."

Momo smiled and buried her head into Naruto's shoulder. Tayuya on the other hand rolled her eyes and twirled the flute Momo made.

"Fuck this sappy bull shit." The blunt redhead declared loudly, while hocking a loogie onto an unconscious thug. "I'm hungry and was promised free food!"

Naruto grinned and looked over to his cousin. "I think Tayuya needs a hug Momo-chan!"

Momo laughed and looked over to the girl, while motioning for Tayuya to join them. "Come on over here Tayuya!"

The redhead glared at the two and jumped back. "Fuck no, I'm not touching you shitheads!"

Naruto and Momo shared a glance and smirked before sharing an unspoken conversation. Then both children flashed to Tayuya's side and engulfed the girl into a group hug.

"Well we will just come to you!" Naruto declared, as he gave the girl a one armed hug.

Momo giggled and tightly held her friends. "I love you two!"

Tayuya was foaming at the mouth and trying to shake out of the embrace. "Let go of me shitheads or I'll kill you both!"

All Might looked over the children with a blank expression. Part of him wanted to lecture Naruto and Tayuya about the danger they put themselves in. However, that could come later, as right now the man was filled with too much pride to do so. That's why the number one hero stalked over the group and wrapped his large arms around the three children.

"I'm glad everyone is safe!" All Might admitted.

Tayuya seemed about to burst in anger. "You better let go of me All Fucker!" The girl shrieked loudly.

"I will not." All Might declared with a booming laugh, which caused Naruto and Momo to join in on the laughter. This of course didn't set well with Tayuya, who looked ready to kill everyone present.

"Die!" The girl cried out, while the group simply ignored the girl's anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Three hours later)

Sitting alone, Naruto was overlooking his neighborhood from the rooftop of his house. His arm was currently in a small sling and his eyes were glued to the orange sitting sun in the distance. A lot had transpired in the last few hours and Naruto was just now getting the time to sit back and take a moment to relax. The thugs were all arrested and apparently they had randomly kidnapped Momo and Tayuya for a small child trafficking ring.

All Might was currently interrogating the men for more leads into their illegal operations. However, after giving their statements Momo and Tayuya both returned to their respective homes. Since Kushina and Mikoto were both hysterical to learn what the three kids had gone through.

Naruto and Tayuya had even been banished into their rooms for punishment by Kushina. Even though the reason behind the single mother's actions was to keep the two children in her supervision. Considering she dreaded the thought of losing her two remaining family members. However, Naruto didn't feel like being locked up in his room. So with his markers being all over the city it wasn't surprising that the blond used his quirk to relax on his rooftop. Though Naruto soon found he wasn't alone, as the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind.

"Naruto-kun." The calm and powerful voice of All Might began.

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto saw the massive hero slowly pulling himself up onto the roof. "Uncle Toshinori, did you get any leads on those thugs?"

All Might frowned and took a seat by his young protege. "No they were all quite tight lipped, but I was never good at interrogations. I'm sure someone else shall get one of them to crack."

Naruto nodded and looked forward in a trance like state at the setting sun. "Yeah you're probably right."

All Might kept his trademark grin and slowly patted his godson on the shoulder. "You know I haven't told you yet Naruto, but I'm proud of you. Even though I don't agree with someone with no proper education or hero license doing what you did. So don't make a habit out of vigilante work!"

Lifting his eyebrow, Naruto turned his attention to the number one hero and rested his hand on his injured arm. "Honestly I'm disappointed in myself." The blond hero to be admitted. "I let my emotions get the better of me and I could have made things worse for Momo-chan. I even broke my arm when I used One for All, but the worse thing of all. . . Given the chance, I would do the same thing again."

All Might shook his head and rested his large hand on Naruto's messy blond locks. Then by ruffling the boy's hair the number one hero smiled. "I saw everything Naruto and don't be down on yourself. Momo was in trouble and you reacted without even thinking. You saved her like a true hero, your best friend is alive because of your actions."

Naruto looked up to his mentor with a wide gaze. "You really think so?"

All Might nodded and looked forward. "I do and I know without a single doubt in my mind giving you One for All was the right choice. You're the perfect embodiment for what a young hero should be. Driven, hard working and selfless."

Naruto hung his head and a large smile found its way onto his lips. "Thank you." The young inheritor of One for All mumbled.

All Might stood to his feet and saluted his young protege. "No thank you Naruto-kun. Today you proved I made the right choice in trusting the future of the world in your hands." The number one hero declared boldly before taking a large leap into the air.

Naruto watched his godfather leap off into the distance, while his stomach started to turn. Considering All Might's final words struck a nerve with Naruto. "The future of the world." Naruto mumbled, as the concept was intimidating to say the least and made Naruto wonder if he was up for such a task.

However, all those questions were pushed into the back of his mind when his phone rang. So sighing out his small device he saw a simple text message from Momo.

"Come to my room now." Naruto read outloud, while he wondered what Momo could possibly want from him.

Though knowing it wasn't exactly a hard trip to make thanks to his quirk, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Then the next thing he knew, Naruto was tackled onto the floor by none other than Momo herself.

"Naruto-kun!" Momo giggled loudly before she hovered over her best friend.

Naruto groaned in pain and looked up to Momo. "Don't get me wrong Momo-chan, I love being tackled unexpectedly onto the ground. However, at the moment my arm is a little broken." Naruto pointed out, while wiggling his arm to emphasize his point.

Realizing what she had done, Momo turned red and rolled off of her friend. "I'm sorry!" The girl shrieked in embarrassment, as she turned away to hide her blush.

"It's fine Momo-chan." Naruto replied before lifting himself up onto his knees. "But what was it that you wanted?"

"I have a present for you!" Momo declared happily.

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "A present?"

Jumping to her feet Momo dashed across her rather large bedroom to a small box on her nightstand. "Well it's more of a thank you gift for saving me."

Naruto laughed with a small hint of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't have to give me a gift Momo-chan." Naruto began before the girl ran back over and thrusted the box into Naruto's hands.

"Yes I do!" The girl replied back in a stern voice. "And there is no arguments from you saying otherwise."

Naruto sat crossed legged on Momo's floor and placed the box in his lap. "Okay fine Momo-chan." The inheritor of One for All chuckled, while holding his unharmed hand up in defense. "I just hope you didn't go out and spend a bunch of money on me!"

Momo looked at her best friend with a deadpan expression. "You forget I have a quirk that can create almost anything."

"And you're also filthy rich." Naruto added in a cheeky voice.

Momo sighed and slumped over. "Just open the box already."

Naruto snickered and nodded his head, then with precision her started to rip the box open. Then as Naruto opened the box he froze, while his crystal blue eyes zoned out and gazed down at the gift Momo had given him.

"This." Naruto began softly before his voice hitched, while a small tear fell down his left eye. Then taking a large gulp Naruto lifted out a single three pronged kunai, which was identical to the same kunai his father would use.

Momo smiled and rested her hand on Naruto's kneecap. "I knew your Tou-san would always use kunai like those with his quirk, but I've never seen you have one of your own." The ponytailed girl explained in a low voice. "So since you're a hero and his legacy, I wanted to make one for you."

"I'm not a hero yet." Naruto pointed out, while his voice was void of all emotion.

Momo grinned and lifted her hand up to Naruto's and wrapped her fingers overtop the boy's hand. "You're my hero and that will never change." Momo declared without any hesitation in her voice before rotating Naruto's hand, which flipped the kunai over. Allowing Naruto to see a small inscription on the kunai's middle blade.

"Thank you for being my best friend and hero- Momo." Naruto read out loud before smiling wide and looking up to his best friend. Then without even thinking Naruto tackled the girl into a hug. "I love you Momo-chan." The blond declared, while not having any romantic implications behind his words whatsoever.

Momo on the other hand was bright red and a nervous mess, as she interpreted her best friend's words in a different manor. "I uh um." The young genius began before she felt a sudden vibration coming from Naruto.

"Oh shit." Naruto began before pulling out his cellphone and noticing his mother was calling him. "This can't be good!" Naruto chuckled nervously, while pressing accept on the phone. "Hehe hey Kaa-chan!"

"Naruto Namikaze where in the hell are you at!" Kushina yelled in anger, which made Naruto and even Momo wince. "You're on house arrest!"

"Yeah fucker if I'm stuck here you're too!" Tayuya yelled angrily in the background.

"Well I'm in Momo-Chan's room." The blond revealed.

"Hello Kushina-san." Momo chimed in.

"Fucking called it!" Tayuya yelled loudly.

"Tayuya-chan watch your damn mouth!" Kushina scolded in a stern voice. "And Naruto your ass better be flashing home this instant!"

Naruto sighed. "Alright Kaa-chan, I'm on my way."

Momo watched Naruto end the call and giggled. "Sorry for getting you in trouble with your Kaa-chan."

"Don't be." Naruto replied before standing to his feet. "We both know it was only a matter of time before I got caught sneaking out with my quirk. I am me after all!"

Momo shook her head in response. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Naruto grinned wide and twirled his new kunai around. "I'll see you soon Momo-chan." The blond declared before vanishing in a yellow flash.

Momo smiled and walked to her bed, then flopping onto her giant mattress she gazed at the ceiling. "Naruto-kun." The girl mumbled softly, while she started to relax and settle down. "You and Tayuya both are so far ahead of me. I know you both will make remarkable heroes, but I'm not gonna fall behind one bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Four years later, Naruto age 15)

It's been four years since Naruto had saved Momo and inherited One for All. Since then the blond has trained every day, working harder and harder to better control the three quirks in his possession. Though he did keep the fact he inherited One for All a secret from everyone.

This did pose a small issue, as Momo and Tayuya saw his first use of the inherited quirk. However, Naruto used excuses such as his mother's quirk amplifying his strength, while he was emulating All Might to create a convincing lie for what the girl's had seen. They of course believed Naruto, as his explanation was more plausible than him randomly having a similar quirk that compared with All Might's.

Though moving away from his lie and onto his progression, Naruto who was now fifteen had grown exponentially in power. Not only had he mastered the quirk he inherited from his father, but he made remarkable progress with using One for All. Naruto was nowhere near the level of power that All Might was at, but he could still wield some destructive force without seriously hurting himself. However, his third quirk was still an issue he had not overcome.

Naruto had tried everything from rigorous training to spending extra time practicing with Kushina. Though nothing he tried worked, which did leave the young genius feeling like a failure. Though that would not stop him from trying his absolute best to master his mom's quirk.

However, Naruto wasn't the only one who had grown in the last four years. For example his cousin Tayuya had grown into a young beautiful teenager, despite the girl still having her same aggressive personality. Though over the years she has become slightly more friendly to Naruto and Momo, but was still quite blunt and rude with the two.

Finally there was Momo, who had filled out into a young beautiful female that caught the attention of almost every boy and a few girls she had met. However, any attempt to court the young beautiful fell short. Considering Momo only had feelings for her best friend Naruto. Something that Naruto was slightly oblivious too, as the blond had developed a crush on his best friend over the years. Since over the years he began to observe her growing figure. However, despite his feelings he was unable to detect the obvious signs of Momo's affection.

This resulted to many awkward interactions between the two and was the number one source of entertainment for Tayuya. Who knew that each teen had feelings for each other, but decided messing with her cousin and friend was much more fun than helping them realize each other's feelings.

Currently the trio was walking together with Naruto leading the group in the direction of a large building.

"Are you two ready?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Tayuya scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be? This exam will be a piece of fucking cake."

Momo nodded. "I'm with Tayuya-chan. The three of us have prepared years for this moment."

Naruto grinned and held his fists high into the sky. "Well in that case U.A. better be ready for the three of us!"

Momo smiled softly and Tayuya looked at her cousin with a cocky smirk. Then saying nothing more the trio walked forward to their future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter end)

Well here is chapter 3 and I wanted to say thank you for the support of this story. I mean already 500 plus follows with two chapters, you guys are awesome.

Anyways I hope you all like this update as it was just to show the dynamic and bond between Naruto, Momo and Tayuya. Next chapter will be the entrance exam and should introduce Naruto to the rest of class A. Till then take care and thanks for reading.

(Hero sheet)

Name: Tayuya Uzumaki

Quirk: ?

Occupation: Student

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Quirk: Flying Thunder God, One for All, Chakra Molding

Occupation: Studnet

Name: Momo Yaoyorozu

Quirk: Creation

Occupation: Student


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Smash!**

Chapter 4. Entrance Exam

Walking towards the building where U.A. held their entrance exam, Naruto came to a small stop and smiled wide. Momo seeing her best friend had entered a trance like state tilted her head in confusion.

"What's the hold up Naruto-kun?" Momo asked softly, while she heard Tayuya scoff from the side.

"Yeah shithead, hurry the fuck up." The blunt redhead ordered in a stern voice.

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe sorry guys, I'm just taking it all in. I mean after working all these years I'm finally at the starting line to making my dream come true." The inheritor of One for All explained before looking up to the sky. "To be the number one hero and symbol of peace, just like Tou-san."

Momo smiled softly and felt her heart swell with joy at hearing Naruto speak. Tayuya on the other hand scoffed and shoulder checked her cousin as she walked passed the blond.

"Bitch." Tayuya insulted before she kept walking forward, while a small boy with dark green hair was blocking her path. Though instead of walking around the boy, Tayuya pulled the back of the boy's shirt and slammed him onto his backside. "You're in my way!"

"Tayuya!" Momo yelled out in frustration, while she watched the girl lift up two middle fingers and walk into the complex.

Naruto watched this and sighed before slowly walking to the boy Tayuya had assaulted. Then by holding out a helping hand, Naruto gave the boy a friendly smile and hunched over to help him.

"Hey I'm Na-. . ."

"Move it pussy!" A crude voice yelled, while a hand suddenly shoved Naruto from behind and sent him falling forward and overtop of the boy he was trying to help.

"Naruto-kun!" Momo cried out before running over to her friend's side, while also glaring at the boy who had shoved her friend. "Are you okay?"

Slowly pushing himself up, Naruto nodded and dusted his clothing off. "Yeah I'm fine." The blond replied before looking back down to the boy who was still on his backside. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." The boy began in a meek voice, while Naruto helped him to his feet. "I'm use to taking a beating!"

"Well I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my friend Momo Yaoyorozu." Naruto introduced in a friendly tone, while motioning his hand over to Momo.

"Hello!" Momo greeted in a cheerful voice, making the green haired boy turn beat red. Meanwhile his gaze shifted down to Momo's very large bust.

"I-I'm I-Izuku. . . Izuku M-Midoriya!" Izuku stammered out loudly, which made Naruto and Momo both chuckle nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Izuku." Momo began softly, while Izuku blew stem out of his ears and turned around.

'A girl is talking to me!' The boy thought to himself in excitement.

Naruto saw Izuku acting strange and laughed lightly. "So Izuku are you trying to get into U.A.?" The powerful blond asked in a curious tone.

Turning around in surprise, Izuku seemed a little nervous by Naruto's sudden question. "Uh, yeah I am." Izuku revealed to the two teens. "I take it you guys are too?"

"You bet we are!" Naruto replied in a upbeat tone, while giving Izuku a confident smile. "So let's all three do our best!"

"Yeah." Izuku replied with a small amount of confidence, while at the same time producing a small notebook. "If you don't mind, can you guys tell me about your quirks?"

Momo lifted her eyebrow in curiosity. "Why do you wanna know about our quirks?"

Izuku held the notebook out for Momo and Naruto to see. "I like to record information about cool heroes or people I think can be an amazing hero. Having all this information helps me learn new things about being a future hero. So I want to put you two in my notebook since I think you're nice people!"

"Oh in that case you definitely want Momo-chan's quirk!" Naruto began in a giddy voice, while he placed a hand on Momo's shoulder. Making the ponytailed genius blush a deep shade of red. "She can create basically anything with her quirk using the lipids in her body. The only catch is that she has to know how it works! It's an amazing quirk for an amazing person!"

"Wow!" Izuku gasped in response, while quickly writing down what Naruto had said. "There is so many possibilities with a quirk like that!"

"My quirk isn't all that, Naruto-kun is much more special than me." Momo began softly, while she looked at her best friend. "After all he has two quirks!"

Izuku's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the mention of Naruto having multiple quirks. "Two quirks!" The boy shouted loudly, making Naruto chuckle in embarrassment.

"Yeah I inherited my Tou-san and Kaa-chan's quirks when I was born." Naruto explained casually, while he grabbed the three pronged kunai Momo had made for him. "I can't really control my Kaa-chan's quirk that well. Though I've practically mastered my Tou-san's quirk!"

"Well what are your quirks?" Izuku asked almost instantly, showing how much he wanted to learn about Naruto's quirks.

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, as he was never one to brag on himself. However, Momo was a little different and grinned at her best friend.

"Well since Naruto-kun told you about my quirk. It's only fair I tell you about his." Momo began in a giddy voice, which caused Izuku to give Momo his full attention. "You see Naruto got his quirks from his parents the heroes Chain Maiden and Yellow Flash!"

Izuku's eyes lit up and he began to scribble furiously onto his notebook. "Amazing!" The green haired boy shouted in awe, showing a small amount of his fanboy nature slip through. "Your Tou-san was Minato Namikaze; the Yellow Flash! He was one of the greatest heroes to ever live!"

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled softly, while looking down with a wave of sadness. Showing the boy still had a great deal of trauma over the topic of his father. Momo saw this and slightly raised her arm and held onto the boy's arm, while giving Naruto a small squeeze. Letting Naruto know she was right beside him and that she was there to support him.

"You know." Momo began softly, while she glanced to the U.A. Exam building. "We should probably get moving. Don't wanna be late for our exam do we?"

Naruto smiled and nodded at Momo. "Yeah you're right, but I do have one question for Izuku."

Titling his head, the green haired boy looked right up to Naruto. "Yes?"

"What's your quirk?" Naruto asked with a small hint of interest.

Chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head, Izuku looked away from the two amazing heroes to be. "Well about that." Izuku began in a low and intimidated voice. "I don't have a quirk."

Momo's eyes grew wide, while Naruto looked at the boy with a hard gaze.

"You don't have a quirk?" Momo asked softly, as she felt sorry for the boy.

Naruto watched Izuku nod and frowned, considering he was lucky enough to have three powerful quirks. Meanwhile Izuku was the complete opposite of him with no quirk whatsoever.

"Yeah I don't have a quirk. . . That's why I have this notebook." Izuku explained, while he held the old and damaged book up for Momo and Naruto to see. "I figured if I don't have a quirk I could at least learn from people that do. And maybe that would help me become a great hero."

"So you want to be a hero knowing you have no quirk?" Naruto asked, while Izuku just nodded his head.

"I know it's stupid, but I've always wanted to help people and be a cool hero like All Might and the Yellow Flash." Izuku explained in a low voice, while holding his head down in shame. "You guys probably think I'm crazy or stupid just like everyone else. You can even make fun of me, but this is what I want to do. I'll become the hero that saves everyone with a smile!"

Momo frowned at the boy and she didn't know what to say. As she truly felt sorry for the boy, since he wanted to be a hero. Though not having a quirk placed Izuku at a tremendous disadvantage. However, Momo was surprised by Naruto holding his fist out to Izuku.

"I like you Izuku." Naruto began with a friendly smile, while the green haired boy looked up with a stunned gaze. "I want to be the number one hero one day, so why don't we promise right here and now that we will make our dreams come true!"

"Y-you think I can become a hero? Even without a quirk?" Izuku asked softly, while tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a small laugh. "A strong quirk doesn't make a good hero. A hero has to have the drive to place others above himself and the courage to never falter. That's what my Tou-san and Godfather have told me since I was a child. So if you wanna be a hero without a quirk, well I'll believe in you Izuku."

Izuku began to cry and he held his fist up to bump against Naruto's. "Thank you. . . Thank you." The green haired boy sobbed softly, as for the first time in his life. Someone had told him that they believed in his dream.

"Hey no need to cry man!" Naruto chuckled loudly, while he grabbed Izuku by the shoulder. "We got an exam to pass!"

Momo watched Naruto and felt a warmth inside her chest, as her affection grew for her best friend even more. 'You really are amazing Naruto-kun.' The girl thought with a happy smile, glad that she had met her blond crush all those years ago.

"What do you say Momo-chan, are you ready to ace this entrance exam?" Naruto asked with booming confidence.

"Yeah let's do this!" Momo answered happily, while she Naruto and Izuku walked towards the U.A. building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later with Naruto)

After an orientation with the pro hero Present Mic, Naruto and the rest of the applicants were taken to different mock battle zones for the first part of the exam. However, Naruto was slightly saddened to see Momo wasn't assigned to the same zone as him, since he wanted to watch over his best friend. Though he was paired up in the same zone as his new friend Izuku. The latter of whom appeared extremely nervous and on edge.

So to help cheer the boy up, Naruto released a loud laugh and slapped Izuku's back. Making the smaller teen stubble forward from Naruto's strength.

"Hey what's with that nervous face Izuku?" Naruto asked loudly, making some of the other applicants look to their direction. "This exam is gonna be cake. So just relax!"

"B-but-. . ."

"But nothing!" Naruto laughed loudly, while he began to rock his new friend side to side. "Just relax Izuku!"

"O-okay!" Izuku replied in a slightly disorganized voice, while Naruto continued to laugh with booming confidence.

However, the scene the two made caused a single individual to adjust his glasses and approach their location.

"Excuse me, but you're causing a scene and distracting those who wish to focus." The new individual began in a strict and by the book tone of voice.

Naruto looked at the boy and noticed he was a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He had short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, while a small patch was completely shaved near the base of his head. The boy also had a very serious expression, and his eyebrows appeared to be permanently pointed inwards.

"Ah sorry about that, I was just trying to give my buddy a pep talk!" Naruto began in a nervous voice, while he extended his hand out to the boy. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Namikaze!"

"Tenya Iida." The now named Tenya began as he accepted Naruto's hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave the boy a friendly eye smile. "Likewise Tenya! Oh and this is my buddy Izuku Midoriya."

"Hi!" Izuku yelled in a rather nervous and sheepish voice, which made Naruto laugh.

"He's kinda awkward!" The blond declared, which made Izuku hold his head down. Considering he couldn't argue with his newly made friend.

"Well Naruto-kun. Izuku-kun. I wish you both luck with this exam!" Tenya began with a large smile, while resting his hands onto his hips.

"Yeah you too Tenya." Naruto replied back with a small chuckle.

" **Everyone get ready!"** The voice of Present Mic yelled through an intercom system.

Naruto turned to the gate of his zone and noticed a red light above the gate.

" **Get Set."** Present Mic continued loudly, while the light shifted to yellow.

Everyone around Naruto turned to the gate and prepared to take off. However, the young inheritor of One for All smiled and grabbed the kunai Momo had made for him. Then as he gripped the weapon tightly, Naruto smiled.

"To make my dream come true and be the best." Naruto mumbled softly, while Izuku and Tenya glanced to the teenager. "I'm going to leave you all in the dust."

" **Go!"** Present Mic shouted with even more excitement and vigor than before, while the light turned green and the gate opened.

The group around Naruto started to run forward, but a blond streak blazed past every single candidate. Then as a large group of green robots approached the gate the blur of speed went sailing through each robot and smashed them to pieces. This caused every candidate to freeze in place and look at Naruto Namikaze, who had halted his incredible speed and stood behind the demolished robotic villains.

"W-what?" Tenya gasped in pure shock, as the blond had moved faster than any speeds he could manage. "Does he have a speed quirk like me?"

"He's amazing." Izuku mumbled in shock, as he finally got to see a glimpse of Naruto in action.

Said blond smirked and flicked his kunai with a simple twitch of his wrist. However, the power of his throw managed to send the blade sailing straight for another robot at speeds none of the candidates could follow. Though seconds before the blade could make contact, Naruto flashed to the kunai and grabbed the blade. Meanwhile his right leg shot forward and kicked the robot into a fake building. Using enough force to send the building crumbling on its foundation by the shockwave of Naruto's kick.

"Hmmm." Naruto mumbled in a slightly interested tone. "That should place me around 27 points, but-. . ." The blond trailed off and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, while he looked at the destroyed building. "Maybe I should hold back a little?"

Everyone inside Naruto's zone didn't move from the starting line, as they were all too shocked from the teenagers display. All in complete disbelief at how Naruto had managed to acquire around 27 points within the first three seconds of the practical exam.

"H-he-. . ." Izuku took a pause and looked at Naruto. Seeing a silhouette of the former and current number one heroes Minato Namikaze and All Might overcasting his new friend. "He's on a completely different level."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Momo)

It has been five minutes from the start of the practical exam and Momo was currently whipping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She then casually leaned against a cannon that she had created with her quirk.

"So far I've gathered 24 points." The young ponytailed genius began softly, while a small smile graced her lips. "I should have plenty of time to gather even more points before the end of this exam!"

Momo then glanced up, where a massive billboard displayed the top ten scores from all the zones combined. A proud smile gracing her lips as she found her name.

 _ **7th place- Momo Yaoyorozu: 24 points**_

"Hmm I'm currently in 7th place out of all the zones. I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" Momo began softly, while her eyes glanced up the billboard and she began to read all the names she saw.

 _ **6th place- Fumikage Tokoyami: 26 points**_

 _ **5th place- Tayuya Uzumaki: 29 points**_

Momo smiled happily. "It's good to see Tayuya is doing good!"

 _ **4th place- Tenya Iida: 30 points**_

 _ **3rd place- Shoto Todoroki: 35 points**_

 _ **2nd place- Katsuki Bakugo: 36 points**_

Momo suddenly stopped reading with wide eyes, while she glanced up to her best friend. Her mind unable to properly understand what she was seeing.

 _ **1st place- Naruto Namikaze: 93 points**_

"You are amazing Naruto-kun." Momo gasped in pure disbelief, as she felt like her best friend had completely left her in the dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Tayuya)

Playing a slow and beautiful melody on her flute, Tayuya walked behind a rather muscular teen named Rikido Sato. The latter of whom seemed to be in a trance like state, while he ran forward and grabbed onto a robotic villain. Then as the robot couldn't move thanks to Rikido's impressive strength. Tayuya jumped onto the robot and pulled a few loose cords, which caused the robot to deactivate and fall over in defeat.

"You're quite useful for a shithead." Tayuya admitted to Rikido, as she stopped played her flute.

"Huh what? Where am I?" Rikido asked in confusion.

Tayuya scoffed and began to play her flute again, shifting the boy into his trance like state once again.

'I'll use you to get as much points as possible.' Tayuya thought to herself, as she gazed up to the billboard of scores. Noticing that she was in 5th place and her cousin was leaps and bounds ahead of her. 'I won't fall behind that shithead.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Crushing another fake robotic villain, Naruto grinned wide and took a moment to stop and catch his breath.

"Let's see, that should put me well over 100 points by now." The blond mumbled in a giddy voice. "Which should be more than enough to get me a spot into U.A.! Though I could always try to set a record for the school!"

Naruto chuckled to himself as he thought of the bragging rights he could muster up with setting a record in his entrance exam. So that alone made the blond want to continue finding and eliminating villains, but as his blue eyes wandered the fake city. Naruto saw a familiar face that caught his attention.

It was of course a rather nervous looking Izuku, who was desperately looking all around his location.

"Yo Izuku!" Naruto called out in a cheerful voice, while he ran over to his friend.

"Naruto!" Izuku yelled in a loud and surprised voice.

"Hehe so how many villains have you taken out?" Naruto asked before looking up with a smug look. "I've taken a few out myself!"

Izuku looked up to Naruto's incredibly high number with a sweatdrop. "So I've noticed." The quirkless boy mumbled. "But I've got zero points-. . ."

Naruto blinked several times in confusion. "You don't have any points?"

Izuku shook his head and looked down. "No I don't."

Naruto frowned and walked over to a metal pole and then with surprising strength he broke the pole and marked it before handing it to Izuku. The latter of whom looked extremely confused.

"Well let's fix that then!" Naruto began in a chipper voice.

"Wait what?" Izuku yelled in confusion.

Naruto laughed and pointed at Izuku. "You just have to defeat villains right? Well nobody said I couldn't help you!"

Izuku looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "H-help me?" The boy stammered in a stunned voice.

Naruto chuckled and threw his kunai forward. "Hehe, get ready to swing that pole Izuku!" Naruto began, while he placed his hand onto Izuku's shoulder.

"Do what- . . ." Izuku began, but stopped the moment Naruto teleported the both of them overtop a three point villain.

Naruto grinned and grabbed his kunai and sliced an opening for Izuku. "Hurry and finish it off Izuku!" The inheritor of One for All ordered in a stern voice.

Tightening his hold onto the metal pole in his hands, Izuku swung down onto the robot and crushed its exposed head. Causing the fake villain to twitch and fall over.

"I did it." Izuku mumbled softly, while he landed on top of the villain. "I got some points!"

Naruto grinned ear to ear and patted his friend on the back. "Well you're gonna need more than three points to pass! So let's keep moving Izuku!"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With All Might)

Watching his young protege with a smile, All Might watched Naruto and Izuku defeat more villains through a large monitor.

"So That is your successor?" The voice of the U.A. principal Nezu began in an amused voice.

All Might glanced down to the small mouse, dog bear hybrid and smiled. "Yes Naruto-kun is quite exceptional, just like his Tou-san."

Nezu nodded. "Yes to achieve over 100 points on defeated villains alone is quite impressive. Though I would like to see the boy at least earn some rescue points!"

All Might folded his arms and laughed loudly. "Trust me Nezu-san, give Naruto-kun the opportunity and he would earn rescue points. He's the complete embodiment of a hero."

"Well maybe I'll do just that." Nezu replied in a sly voice, while his hand drifted over a large red button. "Though I do question the boy's decision making. As he's helping the quirkless boy earn points. I feel helping a child like that would only come to harm him in the long run. Considering if he cannot defeat these fake villains he will never make it against real villains."

"Naruto-kun is just like Minato was Nezu-san. He can see the value in someone just be a single meeting." All Might explained in a proud tone, while he watched Izuku take down another robot with Naruto's help. "If anything I feel there is more to the boy than either of us can see."

"So Naruto believes that boy can be a hero?" Nezu asked in response.

All Might nodded. "Precisely."

"Well let's see how they handle a giant villain!" Nezu began as he started to laugh hysterically, while his tiny paw slammed down on the giant red button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Watching Izuku defeat another fake villain, Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Alright Izuku, way to go!" The inheritor of One for All cheered, as he figured the boy had earned at least twenty to thirty points by now.

Izuku took a deep breath and tried to recompose himself, as Naruto was really pushing him to his limit. "Thanks Naruto. . . I couldn't do this without you!"

Naruto patted the quirkless boy on the back and laughed. "Don't mention it Izuku, i'll do anything to help a friend!"

Izuku grinned and was about to reply, but a sudden shockwave caused him to stumble and fall onto his backside. "W-what was that!" Izuku yelled in surprise.

Naruto watched a few buildings topple over and a massive fake villain make itself known to everyone in the zone. A sight that caused every candidate to flee in fear and run away from the massive mechanical villain.

"Hmmm so that must be the zero point villain we were told about." Naruto mumbled softly, while he held a hand out to Izuku. "There is no point in wasting time fighting that thing."

Slightly shaking, Izuku was hoisted up onto his feet by Naruto. "It's massive!" The quirkless boy shrieked, while multiple candidates went running past them.

Naruto laughed at his friend's fear, but a sudden voice caught Naruto and Izuku's ears.

"Help me!" A female voice cried out in distress, causing Naruto and Izuku to look forward. Where a girl could be seen trapped under a large piece of rubble, while also being in the direct path of the rampaging villain.

"She's in trouble!" Izuku yelled in surprise.

Tenya Iida heard the quirkless boy, while he was running past Naruto and Izuku. This caused Tenya to look back to the girl for a brief second, only to snap his gaze back forward and keep fleeing from the robot.

Naruto saw this action and frowned, as he was raised to believe that a hero should save anyone in distress. "Izuku we gotta help-. . ." The blond began, but was shocked when Izuku didn't pay attention to him. Instead the boy without a quirk went charging straight into danger, despite the tremendous risk he was placing himself in.

"What a guy." Naruto mumbled in a happy voice, as he was glad to see he was right about Izuku. "Even without a quirk he really has what it takes to be a hero. Guess I should go help too."

With a spring in his step, Naruto ran forward and caught up to his friend quickly. Then as he glanced to Izuku, Naruto pointed to the girl. "Hey I want you to help the girl. Leave the villain to me!"

Izuku looked at Naruto with a nervous expression, but still had enough confidence to keep pushing himself into danger. "You can count on me!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I know I can." The blond replied before he took a massive leap into the air.

Izuku quickly ran to the girl's side and placed both his hands onto the rubble that had her leg pinned. "Don't worry!" The quirkless boy grunted, while he struggled to lift the rubble. "I'll save you."

The girl watched Izuku struggle to lift the rubble and was surprised that someone was actually helping her. However, it didn't appear that Izuku had the physical might to move the rubble. So lightly tapping the rubble with her hand the girl looked at Izuku.

"I'll move the rubble with my quirk, can you just carry me away?" The girl asked softly, while the rubble started to float. "My leg is a little messed up at the moment."

Izuku nodded and pulled the girl out from under the rubble and held her in his arms. 'I'm touching a girl!' The boy thought in excitement, while his face was completely red.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, while the rubble fell hard onto the ground.

"Uh y-yeah!" Izuku stammered in a nervous voice.

"Well we should probably run." The girl pointed out in a low voice.

" **Smash!"** Was the loud cry from Naruto, while a large backlash of wind swept through the area.

"I think we are fine." Izuku chuckled nervously, while he looked up to Naruto. The latter of whom had completely destroyed the giant villain with a single punch.

"Wh-who is that?" The girl asked in a stunned voice.

"Hehe, my friend." Izuku answered, while a three prong kunai landed by his feet. Then in a flash Naruto appeared right beside the two.

"Nice job Izuku." Naruto praised with a thumbs up. "You make a pretty good sidekick! Oh and are you okay uhhh what's your name?"

"Ochaco Uraraka!" Ochaco began, while she smiled at the two boy's. "And I'm fine thanks to you two!"

"Uh thanks?" Izuku replied softly.

" **Times up!"** Present Mic yelled loudly, making Naruto smile.

"Well looks like that's it for the exam!" The blond began in a happy tone, while he watched Izuku set the girl onto the ground. "Hopefully you got enough points to pass!"

Izuku nodded with a small frown. "Yeah even though I didn't deserve those points. You did most of the work."

Naruto rolled his eyes and flicked Izuku on the forehead. "Don't sell yourself short Izuku, after all you ran forward to save this girl without even thinking of yourself. If I was judging this exam you and me would be the only two who would have passed the exam. It's one thing to be a good fighter, but not everyone can be a good hero. And trust me Izuku you got what it takes to be a great hero!"

"You really believe that?" Izuku asked in a stunned voice.

Naruto nodded and held his phone out. "I know you'll make it into U.A. for sure. So give me your number, because I'm gonna help mold you into a proper hero!"

Tear fighting their way out of Izuku's eyes, the quirkless boy looked at his new friend with an overjoyed expression. Thanking his lucky stars that he and Naruto had met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later with Naruto)

Walking to the same location where Naruto had received One for All from All Might. The blond hero to be noticed his Godfather was waiting for him with a proud smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun!" The number one hero called out, while he was currently in what Naruto dubbed as his "small might" form.

"Uncle Toshinori." Naruto greeted in a respectful tone, while he stood by the man. "You wanted to see me?"

All Might nodded his head and looked forward, his eyes zeroing in on the memorial for Minato. "I know you wish to rest after your exam, but I just wanted to tell you a few things."

Naruto leaned forward against a metal railing and smiled. "I'm fine, what do you wanna talk about?"

"First I wanted to say I watched your exam and am very proud with how you performed." All Might began with absolute pride in his voice. "You've come very far over the years."

"Heh, thanks Uncle Toshinori." Naruto replied with a wide grin.

All Might nodded and gripped tightly onto the railing in front of him. "However, I also have some grim news for you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at the number one hero. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, as he could tell something was wrong by the tone of All Might's voice.

"As you know, due to my fight with All for One I received an injury that reduced the time I could perform my duty as a hero. You remember that correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah your three hour a day limit."

All Might frowned. "Yes, but that was years ago. Well before I gave you One for All-. . ."

"I see." Naruto mumbled softly, as he was smart enough to see where this conversation was going. "Your limit is shortening, but by how much?"

"Ten minutes a day." All Might revealed, shocking Naruto to his core. "That's how long my body can handle what little I have left of One for All per day."

"B-but at this rate you'll have to retire!" Naruto practically shouted, while All Might was glad that no one was around to hear them.

"I know this Naruto-kun and I will continue to act as the symbol of peace for as long as I can. However, I cannot keep this farce up for long and I wanted you to know this." All Might explained in a low and disappointed voice. "You will be starting U.A. soon, but I don't know how much longer I can keep going. I felt as my successor you should be aware of my situation."

Naruto lowered his gaze and began to think. He knew All Might wanted him to be the next symbol of peace and that was Naruto's dream. However, All Might was running out of time and Naruto didn't know if he was ready for such a role.

"This is a lot to take in." Naruto admitted softly.

"I know Naruto-kun, but I promise I will never place you in a situation I feel you're not ready for." All Might declared before resting his hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "I'll do everything in my power to ensure the peace is kept and you're groomed into a proper successor. For now all you need to worry about is graduating U.A.!"

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry I'll make you proud Uncle Toshinori!"

All Might grinned ear to ear. "You already have!" The man mumbled softly, while he brought the boy into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One day later, with Izuku)

It was early in the morning and the sun was just barely starting to peek up out of the horizon. Despite this the young quirkless boy was dressed in a track uniform and running around the local park by his home. He had just started running, but the boy was already slightly winded and sweaty.

'If I make it into U.A. I have to be much better than I am now!' Izuku thought to himself, while he continued to run with all he could.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind Izuku. Then before the boy knew it, Naruto who was dressed in sweatpants and a tight shirt that hugged his muscular frame came running past the boy.

"On your left." Naruto called out, while he quickly passed Izuku.

Izuku kept running and chasing after Naruto, but the blond quickly ran out of his sight. However, this didn't stop Izuku from continuing to give his all. So pushing himself, Izuku kept running until the sun started to illuminate the park the two boys were in.

'I'm dying!' Izuku thought to himself, as he was drenched in sweat by now and moving slightly slower.

"On your left." Naruto called out again, as the blond passed Izuku once more and kept running forward.

This caused the boy to groan and kick up his pace, as he wanted to catch up to Naruto. Though like all the times before the young successor of All Might completely left Izuku in the dust. However, Izuku to his own merit kept running well until the sun was shining bright overhead. This of course made the boy wondered how many hours Naruto had made him run so far.

"On your- . . ."

"Yeah on my left! I get it!" Izuku yelled, while he watched Naruto snicker and run past him.

"I'll make a hero out of you yet Izuku!" Naruto yelled back, while he ran ahead of the boy once more.

Running for another hour or so, Izuku eventually collapsed against a tree and took deep and exhausted breaths to recover. Though while Izuku was resting, Naruto came running up to his friend with a wide grin.

"Are we done?" Izuku asked with a shortness of breath.

Naruto laughed and held his hand out to the boy. "As if! We gotta whip you into shape Izuku if you wanna make it in U.A.! Plus we gotta visit Momo-chan! She's working on a few ideas to help you fight without a quirk!"

Izuku allowed Naruto to hoist him onto his feet. "Alright let's keep going."

Naruto smiled and patted his friend before taking off. "That's the spirit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter end)

 **Well here is chapter 4 and I wanted to say thank you to everyone for your kind comments and support. It means a lot to me when I see people enjoy my stories! I hope this chapter was enjoyable and was worth the wait! I also hope I managed to show how some individuals managed to pass the practical exam with their skill set. And if you haven't guessed Izuku will be a more technical fighter who relies on hand to hand and gadgets in this story. Batman he's basically the cinnamon roll Batman lol**

 **(Hero sheet)**

 **Name: Tayuya Uzumaki**

 **Quirk: Sound Control**

 **Quirk explanation: Tayuya can create sound waves that can hypnotize a single target of her choosing.**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Quirk: Flying Thunder God, One for All, Chakra Molding**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Name: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Quirk: Creation**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Quirk:**

 **Occupation: Student**


End file.
